Destiny Knocks
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Written for the Out of Uniform challenge on the P/C FanFic Archive Forum. Jean-Luc and Beverly in a very different universe to their usual. Crossover with Harry Potter. Being reedited so please-no flames about it being hard to read


**DESTINY**

BEVERLY HOWARD, 7TH YEAR STUDENT AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY BEGAN TO LAUGH AS SHE DRIFTED OUT OF HER BLISSFUL SLUMBER. SHE OPENED ONE SKEPTICAL EYE TO SEE WHAT OR WHO WAS TICKLING HER AWAKE, THE FACE OF HER BEST FRIENDS GRINNING FACE GREETED HER

Deannaaaaa! What time is it? SHE GROANED

5:30

It is far too early for any form of life to be occurring! Why are you even awake? Go back to sleep.

We graduate today! DEANNA SQUEELED JUMPING UP AND DOWN ON BEVERLY'S BED

I know we do, now can I go back to sleep now? Get off my bed

Get up!

No!

Beverly Cheryl Howard! Get up! DEANNA YANKED BEVERLY'S BEDCOVERS OFF THE BED UNTIL THEY FLEW TO THE GROUND WITH A THUMP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM

Deanna! BEVERLY SHOUTED, NOW HIGHLY ANNOYED

Yes dearest Beverly? DEANNA SAID GRINNING INNOCENTLY

Both of you shut up CAME A GROAN FROM ONE OF THE OTHER DORM BEDS

Sorry Vi, come on. The others are already in the common room DEANNA SAID PULLING BEVERLY OUT OF HER BED AND TOWARDS THE COMMON ROOM

Deanna Troi I swear I will kill you one day BEVERLY MOANED

No you won't, you love me too much for that THEY ENTERED THE COMMON ROOM AND BEVERLY SAW HER OTHER TWO BEST FRIENDS, WILL RIKER AND TASHA YAR LOUNGING ON THE SOFAS

Ah, the dragon awakens

Shut up Riker BEVERLY POUTED

Sorry, morning oh beautiful red one

Morning oh handsome brown one. So why the ridiculously early morning call?

It's our last day here; we should make the most of it TASHA SAID

Fair enough BEVERLY GRINNED may I suggest we visit Hagrid first?

Sounds like a plan DEANNA SAID you may want to get changed first

You know, surprisingly I was planning on doing that

You have 10 minutes. Go!

I cannot believe you youngens really leave today, it only seems yesterday I was meeting you all for the first time, and now look at all of you. All grown up, Beverly is already promised at place in either the ministry or st mungos whichever so chooses. Deanna and Will are set up their own business and you Tasha are going to apply to the ministry

Aw, is that a tear I see Hagrid? BEVERLY TEASED

No, it's hay fever

Of course it is WILL GRINNED

I'm getting too old for this HAGRID SIGHED the getting attached then departure of so many friends

You're not thinking about leaving are you? TASHA FROWNED

Maybe, it's nothing for you lot to worry ourselves about. I really am going to miss you guys

We're going to miss you too. Now how about a big Hagrid bear hug, that always cheers me up

I'd be happy to oblige young miss SHE NEARLY HAD EVERY BREATH IN HER BODY CRUSHED BUT AFTER 7 YEARS OF THEM BEVERLY FOUND GREAT COMFORT IN THAT

Where to now then? Slughorns? WILL SUGGESTED

Yeah sounds good THEY WALKED OFF

Ah, Beverly, my brightest student

Hey sluggie. We're just doing a sort of final tour of the school before everything gets crazy

Ah, well I'm very glad you came to see me. So, is this the day the world finally gets to know the identity of this mysterious fiancé of yours? SLUGHORN ASKED

I think there's a strong chance BEVERLY GRINNED

Well I have my suspicions personally THEY LAUGHED AS HE ALREADY KNEW THE IDENTITY Hogwarts truly won't be the same without you four causing havoc

Us? Cause havoc? Professor I'm shocked you think of us in that way WILL SAID FAUX HURT CLUTCHING HIS HEART

Only 3 hours till we're officially trusted in the real world TASHA SIGHED finally no more curfews, no more no running in the corridors, no more lessons. As much as I love this place I can't wait to leave SHE SAID AS THEY SAT OUT IN THE COURTYARD

I know what you mean; I think we've outgrown this place. I can't wait to be fully adult. I can't wait to get married, have kids, get a dog, work, basically I just can't wait for the rest of my life to begin BEVERLY GRINNED it's so close now

Speaking of getting married DEANNA GRINNED will the illustrious Jean-Luc Picard coming today?

Aye, he said not even the resurrection of who know who would stop him

How is he?

He's good, been working overtime recently to get enough leave that we can have the summer together before I start work and so we can get married. It's very tiring being the 2nd best auror in the business BEVERLY BEAMED PROUDLY I know I've already asked you this numerous times but you haven't told anyone else the identity of my beloved fiancé

Of course not, he didn't want to risk your safety whilst you're here. I'm totally with him on that WILL SAID

Same

Same

Good, thanks. Sorry, I do trust you really BEVERLY GRINNED EMBARRESSED

Tell us again how you met DEANNA GRINNED

She's told you the story a million times WILL ROLLED HIS EYES

So?

I'm going to go run some errands whilst you rehear a story you know so well you can recount it word for word HE LAUGHED BENDING DOWN TO KISS HIS GIRLFRIEND OF 5YRS

Bye guys

See you BEVERLY WAVED well it all started the first day of summer last year

What do you mean you can't pick me up? Nana, please. There's something more important? What could be more important than seeing your only living relative for the first time in months?

I'm sorry child. I'm busy, how was I supposed to know you'd make such a fuss about it all? FELISA HOWARD SIGHED DOWN THE PHONE

Fine, you know what? Don't even bother preparing the house. I'll just stay here in London for the summer

Be sensible my dear, you can't do that

I can, I have the money my parents left. I'll book into a hotel somewhere. I am an adult, I can look after myself. See you whenever, I don't care SHE VIOLENTLY HUNG UP well that was a good idea, what do I do now? SHE SIGHED think clearly now girl. Hotel, find a hotel or BEVERLY&BEVERLY

SEVERAL DAYS LATER SHE WAS SAT IN THE PUB BELOW THE ROOM SHE'D RENTED

What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone? A MAN SAID DRUNKENLY STAGGERING OVER TO HER

I'm not interested thank you

Yeah you are, come on love. I'll buy you a drink if you want first HE SNEERED

I said, I'm not interested SHE SAID MORE FORCEFULLY

Alright lass, I've tried doing it nicely, you don't get a choice in this HE YANKED HER UP OUT HER SEAT. BY THIS TIME MANY PEOPLE WERE WATCHING

No. I'm not! SHE SAID KNEEEING HIM IN THE GROIN, SHE WOULD HAVE USED HER ALL SO FAITHFUL MAGIC WERE IT NOT THAT THERE WERE SO MANY MUGGLES PRESENT

You bitch HE GROWLED I always get what I want! HE SMACKED HER AROUND THE HEAD CAUSING HER TO FALL TO THE GROUND. HE TOWERED OVER HER AND WENT TO PICK HER UP WHEN THERE SUDDENLY CAME A-

Hey, you. The lady said no THE DRUNK MAN SPAN AROUND AND WAS GREETED BY A FIST, HE FELL TO THE GROUND AND WAS PICKED UP I know a thousand ways to kill you without leaving a trace so I'd suggest you leave right now and never show your face in here, got it?

Yes sir THE DRUNK MAN RAN OFF. THE SOBER MAN KNELT BESIDE HER

Are you alright ma'am? He didn't hurt you did he?

No, thanks for that but I could have taken care of myself

I have no doubt you could HE EXTENDED A HAND TO HELP HER UP I saw that kneeing. Impressive

Wait, you're Jean-Luc Picard aren't you? The famous auror?

I'd hardly say famous but yeah, that's me. You have me at a disadvantage ma'am; may I enquire as to your name?

Sorry, I'm Beverly Howard

Enchanté Beverly HE KISSED HER HAND it's a beautiful name. You don't really hear it around very much anymore which is a shame. Oh well, guess it makes it more special HE SMILED

Really? I've always thought it was a stuffy name but each to their own I guess. It's an honour to meet you sir, I heard about your work with the Carlton gang, very impressive. Can I buy you a drink to thank you?

You could, but I'd much rather buy one, after all you're the one who's just been through an ordeal

It was nothing, really I insist on buying you a drink

How about a compromise HE SUGGESTED you buy me a drink and I'll buy you one

Very diplomatic SHE LAUGHED it's a deal. What'll you have?

Just a glass of wine please, and you?

I'll have the same thanks THEY ORDERED THEN EXCHANGED DRINKS I must say, I haven't met many men who'd choose wine over a beer in a pub

I come from a long line of vintners HE EXPLAINED I grew up on a vineyard

Wow, I envy you. Where are you from then?

France, a little town called LaBarre, it was a predominantly English speaking area hence the accent

Ah, I did wonder. I grew up in Scotland and have never even left the country before. What's it like in France?

Not all it's cracked up to be trust me. Sure it's hot but it rains an awful lot. And there really isn't much to do. I spent most of my childhood reading

Oh I just adore reading, I'll read anything. Like you I grew up in a boring, wet place. What's your favourite genre?

It's not exactly a genre but Shakespeare. The eloquence of his words never ceases to amaze me

You're a well cultured man then

Indeed, don't you just love how he... BEVERLY SMILED AT HIS ENTHUSIASM, SUDDENLY SHE REALISED JUST HOW ATTRACTIVE THIS MAN WAS, THE SERIOUS YET EVER SO SLIGHTY MISCHIEVOUS GLINT IN HIS EYES, THE ANGULAR PLANES OF HIS FACE, THE DELICATE CONTOURS OF HIS FOLLICALLY CHALLENGED HEAD(WHICH SHE FOUND SURPRISINGLY ATTRACTIVE) AND THE DIMPLE IN HIS CHIN. SHE REALISED HE'D STOPPED TALKING AND WAS WATCHING HER AMUSED. Like something you see? HE GRINNED

Sorry SHE BLUSHED

Don't be. I'm flattered such a beautiful woman is looking at me in that way. May I ask how old you are?

18, I'll be 19 in a few months. Why? How old are you?

25 and I asked because I didn't want to feel silly asking you if you wanted to maybe go out with me tonight. I know this great restaurant

What, on a date? SHE GAPED. THIS GORGEOUS, FAMOUSLY BRILLIANT MAN WAS ASKING HER OUT? Little old me?

Yes HE SAID NERVOUSLY, WORRIED SHE WAS ABOUT TO REJECT HIM

What should I wear? HE SIGHED A SIGH OF RELIEF

Wow, you look-absolutely amazing JEAN-LUC GAPED. HE'D JUST COME TO PICK UP BEVERLY AND HAD BEEN GREETED BY THE LADY HERSELF IN A BLACK HALTERNECK DRESS THAT SHOWED A GENEROUS AMOUNT OF SKIN WHILST STILL LOOKING CLASSY

Thank you kind sir, you're looking rather dashing yourself. So, do I look acceptable for where we're going? Just telling me we're going to a 'nice restaurant' isn't overly helpful when it comes to picking an outfit

You'll fit in perfectly HE HELD HIS ARM OUT AND SHE LOOPED HERS THROUGH IT AND THEY WALKED OUT

I can safely say that I have never dined in a place this nice before SHE SAID IN AWE AS THEY WAITED FOR THEIR DRINKS TO ARRIVE

Only the best for you HE SMILED

Well thank you for all of this, it's been a while

So why aren't you living with relatives at the moment? I doubt you're related to the owners of the Hare & Fox, you're far too beautiful for them

Thanks. I was raised by my grandmother up in Scotland; I have no other relatives that I know of. She was unable to pick me up so I decided to stay here in London for the summer and I am very glad I did SHE SAID CLINKING HER NEWLY ARRIVED GLASS AGAINST HIS

Why did your grandmother raise you?

My parents both died when I was 2, our village was ravaged by a terrible disease. Nana's a gifted healer but not even she could save them SHE SAID SADLY

I'm sorry to hear that HE SQUEEZED HER HAND

Thanks. So this is your family's wine you say? Very good I must say

Aye, one of the better years HE TASTED IT I'd say the '75 SHE CHECKED THE BOTTLE

Wow, how did you do that? SHE GAPED

Father instructed us on the proper way to taste wine from a very young age

Ah, what about your family? Both parents still alive? Any siblings?

My father is dead and my mother disappeared when I was 17. My elder brother runs the vineyard

It didn't appeal to you-running the vineyard?

No, my dreams have always lead me from it. Annoyed the hell out of my father, Robert's just like him. I never really got on very well with either of them, Maman understood though HE SIGHED SADLY so what school do you attend? I assume its Hogwarts?

You assume correct, I'll start my final year in September, is that where you went?

Yes, is old Flitwick there?

Aye

And Binns? Is he still boring everyone into comas?

Oh god yes! When did you leave?

6yrs ago, I think I must have left the year before you joined

We just missed each other then

How's Hagrid?

Oh he's fine

SEVERAL HOURS LATER THEY'D RETIRED TO JEAN-LUC'S PLACE AND WERE ONCE MORE DISCUSSING HOGWARTS AND THE MISCHIEF THEY GOT UP TO THERE

...and then McGonagall turned up and we were ain detention for weeks BBEVERLY LAUGHED ugh, as much as I hate to do this I really should be going. It's very late, or early depending on how you look at it!

Stay, you've had quite a bit to drink, you have my bed and I'll sleep down here. You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in

Oh I couldn't possibly send you down here

I insist, it's the least I can do to repay you for giving me the best night I've had in a very long time

Aw shucks BEVERLY BLUSHED (ALTHOUGH SHE WAS CERTAIN THAT WAS PROBABLY MORE DOWN TO THE WAY HE WAS LOOKING AT HER THAN THE COMPLIMENT)

Just let me get my pyjamas and I'll get out of that stunning hair of yours HE GRIND. THEY WALKED TO THE BEDROOM IN A CONTENTED SILENCE, HE COLLECTED WHAT HE NEEDED AND THEY JUST LOOKED AT EACH OTHER SMILING well uh, goodnight Beverly HE KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK

Goodnight Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc! SHE CALLED AS HE WENT TO LEAVE THE ROOM

Yes? SHE STEPPED FORWARDS AND KISSED HIM TENDERLY

Goodnight, pleasant dreams SHE SMILED

AS SHE LAY IN BED SHE THOUGHT ABOUT THE PAST 12 HOURS Am_ I mad? I'm in the house of a man I've known for less than a day! I just feel so safe with him, and it just feels so natural being with him. Talking to him is so easy, I can be myself and he likes it. Am I being reckless? No, I don't think so; I think I may have just met my soul mate! My oh so very handsome, drool inducinly sexy soul mate! _AND WITH THAT THOUGHT SHE TURNED OVER AND WENT TO SLEEP WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE

THE NEXT MORNING BEVERLY STUMBLED INTO THE KITCHEN STILL HALF ASLEEPWITH, SURPRISINGLY, ONLY A SMIDGEON OF A HANGOVER

Morning JEAN-LUC SMILED AT HER _God she looks gorgeous in my shirt _HE THOUGHT

Morning SHE REPLIED ADMIRING HIS BARE CHEST _drool_

Did you sleep well?

Very well thank you, you have a very comfy bed, thanks for letting me crash here. You're a real gentleman SHE SAID ACCEPTING THE OFFERED CUP OF COFFEE

No problem

Wow, this coffee is amazing, it's perfect. How'd you know how like it

Just a hunch

Well then trust that hunch in the future, its spot on. You're not having one?

I'm more of a tea man myself; I'm rather partial to a good earl gray

I can't say I've ever tried earl grey before SHE LAUGHED

Here, try it. You won't regret it HE HANDED HIS OVER TO HER

Hmm, not bad, not bad at all

What would you like for breakfast? I have cereal, croissants, eggs, bacon, sausages and toast HE OFFERED

Just croissants thanks; I'm one of those people who believe breakfast should be a simplistic meal

Same, you just can't beat coffee & croissants in my eyes

It's all I eat for breakfast generally SHE ADMITTED LAUGHING

Would you like your croissant warmed up?

No thanks THEY SETTLED AT THE TABLE EATING, NOT SO SECRETLY GLANCING AT EACH OTHER

So, do you have any plans for today? JEAN-LUC ASKED NERVOUSLY

No, I'm playing the summer day by day

You want to stick around here a while? We could watch a movie? If you don't want to that's absolutely fine

Sounds good SHE GRINNED but is it ok if I just stay in this? SHE FINGERED THE SEAM OF THE SHIRT SHE WAS WEARING my dress is the only other thing I have

It's fine; I'm hardly in much better condition am I? HE LAUGHED

Oh you are in very good condition SHE MURMERED BEFORE REALISING SHE'D SAID THAT OUTLOUD. JEAN-LUC LAUGHED

Oh so you think that's funny? SHE POUTED

A little bit

I'll show you funny SHE STALKED OVER TO AND BEHIND HIM. SUDDENLY HE WAS BOMBARDED BY HER HANDS TICKLING ALL OVER HIS BODY. HE BEGAN TO LAUGH UNCONTROLLABLY

Stop that HE CHOKED OUT

Never HE MANAGED TO SQUIRM OUT HIS CHAIR AND RUN INTO THE LIVING ROOM WHERE SHE CHASED HIM AROUND. SHE JUMPED AND KNOCKED HIM ONTO THE FLOOR. SHE STRADDLED HIM AND BEGAN TO TICKLE HIM ONCE MORE

Uncle uncle! I apologise for laughing at your Freudian slip HE GRINNED

Good enough SHE STOPPED AND HE SUDDENLY FLIPPED THEM OVER PINNING HER ARMS ABOVE HIS HEAD. THEY STARED AT EACH OTHER BEFORE THEIR HEADS MET IN THE MIDDLE AND EMBARKED ON A VERY PASSIONATE KISS. TONGUES MET, HANDS BEGAN TO WANDER-YOU GET THE IDEA-HE SUDDENLY PULLED BACK

I'm going to stop this before I can't control myself

What if I don't want you to control yourself SHE PURRED IN HIS EAR SEDUCTIVELY

I want to wine and dine you first. I just can't do this otherwise; I don't want to rush this. I have the feeling this is the start of something beautiful and I don't want to ruin it. I'm not a 1st date man HE EXPLAINED

Well then, how about we watch this movie-2nd date, we could go out for lunch-3rd date and go out tonight-4th date. Is that enough dates for you? SHE GRINNED

Let's do that and then see where the evening takes us

Deal THEY KISSED ONCE MORE BEFORE GETTING ON THE COUCH

What to do want to watch?

I don't mind, what do you have? SHE LOOKED THROUGH HIS DVD'S AND SQUEALED OMG! You have The Rocky Horror Picture Show! I love that film!

Me too HE GRINNED there's something so magnetic about it, once you see it you just have to watch it again and again. So is that what you want to watch?

Yeah SHE SAID EXCITABLY warning, I will probably sing along to most of it and say the lines as they're said

Same, it drives my friends crazy HE ADMITTED

Egods I love that film! BEVERLY SIGHED AS THE CREDITS FINISHED, ADMITTADLY THEY'D MISSED QUITE A BIT OF IT DUE TO A GREATER INTEREST IN EACH OTHERS MOUTHS AFTER BEVERLY HAD PROMISED TO BEHAVE HERSELF

Aye, you know what you said about going out for lunch?

Yes?

Well it's such a nice day, why don't we get a picnic and go for a walk along a river somewhere. You can apparate right?

Yes I can, it sounds like a great idea Jean-Luc SHE SIGHED CONTENTLY SNUGGLING FURTHER INTO HIS EMBRACE

And also, it's my friend's wedding next week, I need a date or I'll never hear the end of it...

...I'd love to go with you SHE GRINNED

It's all very high security, we all have to go in disguise, only those invited know when it is in case the 'bad guys choose to strike when there are so many auror's and famous people are there

Ok, whose wedding is it? The queens? SHE LAUGHED

No, Harry Potters

What? SHE SHOT UP TO SEE IF HE WAS JOKING OR NOT

You know we work together? We're also great friends

You're inviting me to the wedding of the century? SHE GAPED, HE NODDED wow. I seriously need to go shopping then. Is there a theme?

No, it's just your usual standard wedding

Standard? Anybody who's anybody wants an invite to that and I've just got one

Well you're not just anybody are you HE GRINNED

My friends won't believe this when I go back in September SHE LAUGHED now I believe the word picnic was thrown about?

You're amazing you know HE LAUGHED

Why?

I just told you I'm best friends with Harry Potter and you don't ask me about him?

It's you that I'm interested in HE SHRUGGED unless your friendship plays an integral part of who you are today then I'm not fussed , sure I'd love to hear the stories but it's you I want to get to know, not him

I reiterate-amazing HE GRINNED KISSING HER SWEETLY I think you're the first woman I've met that hasn't been using me to get to Harry in a very long time

Does that happen often? SHE ASKED SADLY

Fairly often a woman will come up to me and ask, a few women made it to the first date before they slipped up and revealed their true intentions

Poor baby BEVERLY SIAD KISSING HIS FOREHEAD now seriously-picnic! You'll soon realise my life is dictated by my stomach

And a very beautiful stomach it is too HE GRINNED KISSING HER ABDOMEN THROUGH THE SHIRT

Crazy man SHE ROLLED HER EYES

Well then Beverly- to the kitchen

And beyond! SHE CRIED OUT sorry, it had to be done- I couldn't resist

And she calls me crazy JEAN-LUC SAID TO HIMSELF WALKING AWAY

Oi, I heard that SHE POUTED

Well I said it out loud HE COUNTERED

Smartass

This is beautiful, where are we? BEVERLY ASKED HAVING JUST APPARATED INTO THE COUNTRYSIDE (THEY'D GONE VIA HER ACCOMODATION FOR CLEAN CLOTHES FIRST)

This is approximately 2 miles away from where I grew up. I used to come here to stare at the stars or just think

I can see why, so we're in France?

Oui, you said you'd never been outside of the UK so I thought I'd change that. Later I'm taking you shopping in Paris-my treat- and then I've booked us a table at this restaurant I love. I also took the liberty of booking accommodation at a hotel overlooking the city in case the evening goes as well as your earlier plan suggests

Wow, I'm one hell of a lucky girl SHE GRINNED and, I think you're going to get very, very lucky tonight SHE SAID KISSING HIM

There's a beach like area not far from here-do you want to eat there?

Lead the way SHE SMILED SLIPPING HER HAND INTO HIS AND THEY STROLLED OFF IN A COMFORTABLE SILENCE

Ah, here we are HE ANNOUNCED MINUTES LATER

It's like something out of a fairytale SHE SAID IN AWE

Well then you'll fit in perfectly Princess

That was without doubt the single nicest picnic I've ever had! Nana's always too busy to plan elaborate ones- it's usually just cheese sandwiches and juice. But you're spoiling me BEVERLY GRINNED

The last person I had the opportunity to spoil was Maman so I don't mind spoiling you

Do you miss her awfully? SHE ASKED

Of course I do! I don't know if she's alive or dead-that's the worst part; it's the not knowing I hate. For all I know she became a death eater and was killed in the conflicts

Was she magical then?

Aye. Father wasn't, I got the letter but Robert didn't. Boy that really helped our relationship HE FROWNED how about you?

I'm from a long line of magic. Nana's a particularly strong witch; I'm rather strong myself as a result

Ah HE REFILLED THEIR CUPS

Hey can you teach me that wine tasting thing? SHE ASKED

Sure, why not

**[USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION WITH THIS-IT'S NOT MY AREA OF EXPERTISE]**

Wow, it's actually a lot easier than I thought SHE YA WNED sorry, the sun and wine has made me tired

Same, why don't you take a nap? HE SUGGESTED

It's not comfortable enough for that HE SPUN HER AROUND SO THAT HER HEAD WAS IN HIS LAP, HE MAGICKED UP A CUSHION TO PLACE UNDER HER HEAD I really don't deserve you SHE GRINNED TAKINH HIS HAN IN HERS did you say something about shopping in Paris? SHE ASKED MID-YAWN

We can go after the nap HE SAID STROKING HER HAIR sweet dreams ma chère

Thanks

WHEN BEVERLY WOKE UP SHE REALISED 2 THINGS. FIRST, JEAN-LUC IT'D APPEAR HAD ALSO FALLEN ASLEEP BELOW THE SUNS GOLDEN RAYS AND SECONDLY THEY'D CHANGED POSITION. THEY NOW LAY SPOONED AGAINST EACH OTHER WITH HIS ARMS WRAPPED AROUND HER WAIST, NOT WANTING TO AWAKEN HIM FROM HIS SLUMBER SHE JUST LAY THERE SAVOURING THE FEEL OF HIS STRONG ARMS AROUND HER AND MARVELLED AT HOW SAFE SHE FELT IN THOSE ARMS-NOT EVEN NANA COULD EVOKE SUCH A SAFE FEELING WITHIN HER FROM SUCH A SIMPLE ACT

Are you awake? SHE HEARD A GROGGY JEAN-LUC ASK HER. SHE SHIFTED SO THAT SHE WAS NOW LOOKING HIM IN THE EYES

No, I am in fact currently sleeptalking SHE GRINNED, HE ROLLED HIS EYES BUT LAUGHED ALL THE SAME Crazy woman

You bet. That thing you said to me just before I fell asleep? Ma chère? What does it mean?

It's French for my dear HE BLUSHED I'm sorry, I know we've only known each other-HE STOPPED HIS DESCENT INTO RAMBLING AS BEVERLY PUT ONE PERFECTLY MANICURED FINGE AGAINST HIS LIPS

I love it, and you my dear can call me it whenever you so choose SHE KISS ED HIM AND SNUGGLED FURTHER INTO HIS HOLD you know those perfect moments, ones you wish could last forever?

Yes?

Well this is most defiantly one of them

I know, but sadly the world keeps on turning and time keeps going. All we can do is hope the future is as good as the present, that more of those moments will come with a frequency so that life is good but small enough that you savour them when they occur

That's very philosophical-and highly romantic

What can I say except that I guess I'm just that amazing HE LAUGHED

Damn straight you are

Now, ma chère, shopping?

That sounds great

Let me just go to the bank first SHE SAID

As I said, it's all on me here

No! I refuse to depend on you this much. You've been nothing but a perfect gentleman to me these last 24 hours, it's my turn. I'll pay for anything either of us buy

Oh I couldn't-

-Jean-Luc, my parents left me a lot of money when they died, and I mean a lot. Muggle and wizard money, the only time I've spent any is when I paid for my room at the pub. I can afford this, I WANT to do this. Please

Ok, it if really means that much to you.

Where's the bank?

Just over there. Let's go then

THEY STROLLED AROUND THROUGH A LOCAL MARKET FOR A WHILE BROWSING VARIOUS STALLS ARM IN ARM. SUDDENLY SHE SQUEALED AND RAN TO A STALL SELLING CARTOON T-SHIRTS

Look Jean-Luc!

You like cartoons then?

Family Guy, American Dad and the Simpsons are my favourite

I've never seen the former two but I agree that the Simpsons is amazing

You should get a Simpsons t-shirt! They're even in English so I understand them SHE SAID BOUNCING UP AND DOWN EXCITABLY

Fine, if it's really that important I'll get one

Good, I can't speak French so you'll have to speak to the stallholder. Ask how much are they? SEVERAL MINUTES AND MANY T-SHIRTS LATER THEY CONTINUED ONWARDS

I was thinking, now we've looked around the market we could hit the high street

Sounds good

After that we could hit the ridiculously posh shops. I insist on paying there though

Fine, where's the high street?

This way

Do you come to Paris often?

No, it seems more special when I do come though. It's particularly fine this afternoon but I suspect that might just have something to do with the fine company I'm keeping

Maybe, maybe not SHE SHRUGGED GRINNING

No maybe about it, you're smile could light up the darkest crevice of hell

Have you always been this romantic or is it a recent development SHE TEASED

I've increased vastly in the last day

That's good to know

Now what do you want to buy? Clothes? Shoes? Chocolate? Jewellery? Baring in mind that the posher shops will be of supposedly better quality

I don't know- I could do with some new clothes for the summer, most of mine are a few years old. Then again I only wear them when I'm out of class

So? That's no reason why you can't have nice clothes

True, I'll just get summer clothes in these shops. I'll wait until the posh shops for smarter stuff

Good plan

And I should probably get some chocolate for Dee; she'd kill me if I didn't

Well we'd better get some then HE LAUGHED and for the record your clothing really doesn't look that old. The dress you wore last night was exquisite

I bought it yesterday. The minute you left I ran out and bought it. And then had a super long scented bath and spent hours on my hair and make up-it isn't easy looking this good you know SHE ADMITTED

Hey you looked just as gorgeous-if not far more so this morning after you'd just tumbled out of bed. You had no make-up on, your hair was unbrushed, and you were wearing my t-shirt and hadn't had any coffee. You're beautiful Beverly, inside and out. You don't have to go to such bother making yourself look good. You can't improve on perfection HE SAID EARNESTLY STROKING HER FACE, TO HIS SHOCK TEARS BEGAN TO RUN DOWN HER FACE. HE BRUSHED THEM AWAY WITH HIS THUMBS what is it my chère?

Nobody's told me I was beautiful before, well Nana and my friends have but never like that. They've certainly never said I was perfection before HE LENT FORWARDS AND KISSED HER TENDERLY

Well you are the living definition of it to me

I know we've only known each other a day but I love you Jean-Luc Picard. I knew it the moment I met you, I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met you

I love you too Beverly Howard. It seems crazy after knowing you for such a short time but I truly do THEY KISSED HUNGRILY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MARKET UNTIL THEY WERE JOSTLED BY A LARGE GRUOP-THEY MOVED INTO A DESERTED ALLEYWAY

I know without a doubt that you are 100% the woman I destined to be with

You're my soulmate Jean. We're linked in some cosmic way I'm not even going to begin to try to understand

You don't need to, I feel it too

You are so unbelievably handsome you know that? You're MY perfection; I just didn't know it until I met you. For example, I always thought my ideal man would have hair but I find I much prefer a bald head, that way I can see every aspect of that beautiful head of yours. I just love the feel of it beneath my hands

And I love to run my hands through this amazing, gorgeous fiery mane of yours HE DEMONSTRATED I've just had an idea

Yes?

Why not, instead of staying at the pub which you have to pay for, stay with me at the apartment?

You mean like -move in with you?

Yes

I'll move my stuff tomorrow SHE GRINNED this feels so unbelievably right

I know, I love you THEY KISSED AGAIN I can't believe little more than 24 hours ago I didn't know you and couldn't wait for school to start again. Now I wish the summer would last forever

I'm going to take a holiday from work for the summer; I've accumulated more than enough leave days. I want to spend every moment with you

And I with you. And right now I want to go shopping to celebrate SHE GRINNED

Onwards then

AN HOUR OR SO LATER THEY'D FINISHED WITH THE HIGH STREET

Is that everything you need from the high street? HE ASKED LADDENED WITH BAGS

Aye, so where are these so called posh shops?

Follow me

Jean-Luc, these are so expensive! BEVERLY GASPED

Remember, this bits all on me love

I really don't need any posh clothes like these, I can honestly do without

I insist

Fine, I'll try to buy too much then SHE GRINNED let's see, I need a dress, shoes and accessories for the wedding. Date outfits and a dress for the Christmas ball

Oh, I know this great little shop Maman used to love, she used to go in there all the time, she drove father insane with her spending, it does black tie dress. I'm sure we can find a thing or two for you in there

Okay, did your Maman ever take you there?

Yes, far too regularly for my liking. I wanted to be climbing trees and playing with my friends, but now I find I can't wait to introduce you to it

Will they remember you in there? SHE GRINNED

Probably not, god I hope not HE SHUDDERED they're very affectionate HE EXPLAINED IN RESPONCE TO HER QUIZZICAL EYEBROW

Ah, it this it?

Yep

Wow, you're Maman has good taste! These dresses are gorgeous! SHE CRIED RUNNING OVER TO ONE especially that one

Love at first sight extends to clothing it seems SHE LAUGHED

Hilarious Jean, I'm going to try it on, do you know if you have to ask to use the changing rooms?

I think you can just go straight in ma chère. But I can tell you know that you are going to look absolutely amazing in that

That's the hope SHE GRINNED ENTERING A CHANGING ROOM

Oh my word! Jean-Luc? That's never you my boy? HE TURNED AND SAW A FAMILIAR WOMAN MAKE HER WAY OVER, HE SHUDDERED INTERNALLY

Louise HE PLASTERED A GRIN ACROSS HIS FACE

How lovely to see you again HE YELPED AS SHE PULLED HIM INTO A MASSIVE HUG AND COVERED HIS FACE IN WET SLOPPY KISSES

Oh Jean-Luc! You've grown into such a handsome young man. Madeline, Julia! Come here. Jean-Luc has just walked in THERE WAS A FLUSTER OF ACTIVITY BEHIND THE STOREROOM DOOR AND TWO OTHER FAMILIAR WOMEN CAME OVER AND HUGGED & KISSED HIM

Oh you're all grown up! How old are you now?

25

Wow, oh it's been so long! You haven't been here I what-8years? I was so very sorry to hear about your mother's disappearance and father's death

Thank you

So what brings you to our humble shop?

Humble? Have you seen those prices? HE TEASED

Our prices reflect the quality of our products LOUISE POUTED so what? You've decided to become a very classy transvestite? THERE CAME A SNORT FROM THE CHANGING CUBICLE. THE LADIES TURNED TO IT IN SHOCK HAVING NOT NOTICED IT WAS OCCUPIED DUE TO THEIR EXCITEMENT AT SEEING JEAN-LUC

The source of that very unladylike snort is the reason I'm here

I have a very ladylike snort thank you very much BEVERLY PROTESTED COMING OUT OF THE CHANGING ROOM IN THE DRESS so how do I look? SHE LAUGHED AT HIS EXPRESSION. TO SAY HIS JAW HAD DROPPED AND HIS EYES POPPED OUT OF HIS HEAD WOULD BE A GROSS UNDERSTATEMENT

Hello, earth to Jean-Luc? Jean-Luc this is earth-please respond SHE SAID WAVING HER HAND IN FRONT OF HIS FACE I'm going to take this silence as a positive thing SHE GRINNED. SHE TURNED TO THE LADIES Hi, Beverly Howard

Hi, I'm Louise, this is Madeline and Julia. You look amazing, if I didn't know any better I'd say that dress was designed for you

Thanks, Jean-any verbal comments yet?

Wow

That's a start SHE LAUGHED

There are not adequate words to describe just how utterly amazing you look. That dress is perfect, you're perfect. You're so very beautiful HE SAID KISSING HER TENDERLY

I love you SHE SAID SMILING AGAINST HIS LIPS

And I you my love. I adore you. You look just wow. Seriously no words are worthy

Charmer SHE GRINNED this would be perfect for the wedding. So how much is it? I didn't look at the label

Uh, turn around. 430

What? Jean-Luc I can't let you buy me this! It's far too expensive! You've done far too much for me already

I want to buy you this and anything else you like in this shop. I'm the one you invited you to the wedding, I'm the one who'll be getting the benefit from seeing it, although I guarantee that every man and probably woman will be looking at you

I don't want to take the attention away from the bride

You won't. But you'll defiantly be the second most looked at woman in the room. I'll only have eyes for you though-the most beautiful woman in the universe in my opinion

What did I do to deserve you? SHE ASKED WRAPPING HER ARMS AROUND HIS NECK

Just by being you I doth reckon HE KISSED HER. THEY BOTH SUDDENLY REALISED THEY WERE NOT ALONE WHEN THE WOMEN AWWED AT THEM

Aw, young love. Isn't it wonderful?

That it is Julia that it is MADELINE SIGHED LONGINGLY

Your mother would be proud of you Jean-Luc for being such a gentleman, so romantic and handsome. And your right, Beverly really is quite beautiful. Quite a catch. Your brother was in here a few weeks ago with his girlfriend, he didn't mention you were seeing someone

Yeah uh, Robert and I haven't spoken for many years

Oh how sad. How serious is it between you two? LOUISE ASKED

Louise! HER FRIENDS ADMONISHED HER you can't ask that! JEAN-LUC AND BEVERLY LAUGHED

We're moving in together, just for the summer at least

Ah, trial period?

No, Beverly has to go back to school at the end of summer

Oh? How old are you then Beverly?

19. Don't worry-this is all perfectly legal BEVERLY SAID FROWNING

I didn't mean it like that-

-I know SHE GRINNED I'm just yanking your chain. I'm about to start my final year

Ah, so how long have you two been going out? JEAN-LUC AND BEVERLY LOOKED AT EACH OTHER BLUSHING SLIGHTLY

Uh SHE LOOKED AT HER WATCH 26 hours? Give or take a few minutes

Very funny, seriously how long?

Seriously about 26 hours JEAN-LUC SAID

Oh, wow. And you're already moving in together?

When it's right you just know it. I am going to spend the rest of my life with this woman, she's my soulmate. I love her with all of my heart

And he completes me in a way I didn't know was uncompleted, he's my soulmate-I knew it the very first time I looked into his eyes. He's the ying to my yang, sure there are still lots for us to learn about each other but I know nothing can shake us. Whatever may happen we'll get through together. I look at him and I see my future, and I can't wait for it to be my present THEY SAID SMILING AT EACH OTHER AND KISSED LONGINGLY. THEY SEPERATED AND REALISED THE LADIES WERE CRYING

That's not young love- that's the full blown real thing. Oh I'm so happy for you two! Yvette would love you so much Beverly

How so?

All she ever wanted was for him to be happy-and I've never seen him so happy as he is with you

Thanks, that means so much to me. I hope one day I get to meet her

Me too chère, me too. Now, I assume we're getting this dress but is there anything else you see that you'd like to try on?

Uh I don't know, I only had eyes for this dress when we came in

I could tell

Just let me get changed and I'll have a look round SHE PECKED HIM ON THE CHEEK BEFORE DISAPPEARING BACK INTO THE CHANGING ROOM

She's delightful Jean-Luc; oh I do envy you LOUISE SIGHED. HE SMILED

I've been blessed. Now how are you fine women on this beautiful day?

A WHILE LATER THEY LEFT THE SHOP AFTER PROMISING TO VISITAGAIN SOON

So they're, uh, friendly BEVERLY GRINNED

Remember I had to grow up with that! Maman would go just to get fawned over sometimes HE LAUGHED was there anything else you needed to buy?

Uh, just a few personal, lady things. Why don't you take the bags back to the hotel room and I'll meet you back there later SHE SUGGESTED

Okay, how long do you think you'll be?

20/30 minutes tops

Okay, see you later then; I love you HE KISSED HER BRIEFLY

Right back at you SHE SMILED WALKING OFF. THE MINUTE SHE SAW HIM DISAPPEAR SHE DOUBLED BACK ON HERSELF AND HEADED OFF TO A LINGERIE STORE THEY'D PASSED EARLIER. SHE WAS GOING TO MAKE SURE THIS WAS A NIGHT NEITHER OF THEM WOULD FORGET

Did you get what you needed? JEAN-LUC ASKED FROM HIS PLACE ON THE SOFA AS BEVERLY APPEARED IN THE ROOM

Uh huh, I also found this utterly gorgeous pair of heels. Wow, this place is amazing! I was expecting a room, not a suite SHE GAPED Jean-Luc I want you to be honest with me. How can you afford all of this? You have an amazing apartment, didn't balk at paying for our purchases in the posh shops, have a gorgeous classic car, took me out to an expensive restaurant, are taking me out tonight and booked us a suite?

I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? SHE ASKED GUILTILY

Only because I must be bankrupting you! I'm not complaining, a girl likes to be pampered once in a while

My family's business is very profitable. I got a vast inheritance from both my parents, the only sign my father didn't actually hate me. My mother comes from a very rich family; after the search was called off she left almost everything to me, including the car. I may have got a bit excited and bought the apartment. The holiday home was left to me by my late friend Amanda a few years ago. I've been lucky recently

Wait wait wait. You have a holiday home in Florida? SHE GAPED we are so going there soon!

Aye ma'am, I may have material wealth but you make me rich in here HE PLACED HER HAND OVER HIS HEART god that was cheesy-even by our recent levels

It was quite cheesy SHE AGREED GRINNING and as I said, a woman likes to be pampered once in a while and I love all this but you really don't need to do all this bother. I want a normal life with you, I don't want to become too spoiled ok?

Ok

Money isn't the root of all happiness, love is. What's the time?

Uh, 5:30

What time are we due at the restaurant?

8:30. We have a while yet, how long will you need to get ready?

45 minutes? Ish. Now what are the chances of there being an English speaking movie on the TV?

Not sure, it's worth a try though SHE SNUGGLED UP WITH HIM ON THE SOFA AND THEY SOON BECAME ENGROSSED IN X-FILES:I WANT TO BELIEVE

Why did it take them so long to get together? It was at least 7 years! Imagine waiting that long to tell the man you love that you love him! I could never do it, no matter what universe I may belong to I'll never wait to tell you. They're perfect for each other! There were so many opportunities! He proposed to her, albeit jokingly but still, he told her he loved her. She was jealous of any woman who got on between them even from the beginning with Phoebe and all that!

Ok dear, calm down HE LAUGHED

It's something I feel very strongly about SHE POUTED

I also feel they should have got together sooner but I don't get this worked up over it

Well you should SHE PROTESTED

Yes dear HE GRINNED. SHE SLAPPED HIS FOREARM PLAYFULLY

Now shhh, we're missing the film

You said you'd seen it 23 times!

So? Shh SHE LAUGHED

Oh I do love that movie SHE SAID GETTIN OFF THE SOFA AND STRETCHING

What's the time now?

7:10

I'd better start getting ready then SHE WHIZZED AROUND THE ROOM COLLECTING STUFF YOU NEEDED AND TAKING THEM INTO THE BATHROOM. SHE THEN PROCEEDED TO STUN JEAN-LUC BY HOW LONG IT TOOK HER TO GET READY. TO PASS THE TIME HE GOT READY HIMSELF AND SAT ON THE BED, IMAGINIG THE ACTIVITIES IT WOULD MOST LIKELY BE WITNESS TO LATER. ALTHOUGH THIS MORNING HE HAD SAID THAT THAT MIGHT BE THE OUTCOME OF TONIGHTS DATE HE KNEW THAT NOTHNG COULD STOP HIM MAKING LOVE TO HER THAT NIGHT. HIS GENTLEMAN PERSONA HAD BEEN REPLACED BY ITS HORNY FRIEND AT A CERTAIN PART OF HIS ANATOMY. FINALLY BEVERLY WAS READY AND JEAN-LUC WAS ONCE AGAIN SHOCKED THAT THE VISION BEFORE HIM LOVED HIM. SHE WORE A LOW CUT, BACKLESS RED DRESS WHICH SHOWED OFF JUST THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF SKIN TO BE ALLURING BUT NOT SLUTTY

You look-exquisite ma chère. I am truly blessed to be seen on your arm tonight

Thank you kind sir, you look very handsome yourself. Shall we depart? SHE TUCKED HER HAND INTO THE CROOK OF HIS ARM AND THEY LEFT

Is this where we're eating? BEVERLYS JAW DROPPED AS THEY WERE SHOWN TO THEIR TABLE. IN FRONT OF HER WAS THE EIFFEL TOWER IN ALL ITS GLORY Oh it's even more beautiful than I imagined SHE GRINNED its so beautiful with all the surrounding lights lighting it up like that

Tomorrow we can go up if you want, I know you're scared of heights but I know many people who went up with vertigo and left it up there. The view from the top is truly amazing believe me

I'll try it, can't promise anything though. I'll give anything a go once

Good, and if you don't make it all of the way up or change your mind then that is perfectly fine

Thanks for being so understanding. So is that the plan for tomorrow? To sightsee?

If that's what you want then sure, I'd be happy to show you around

Thanks. So tell me about this holiday home in Florida, I'm intrigued!

Ok. It originally belonged to a friend of mine Amanda who was killed a few yrs ago in an attack. We were very close and we had spent many a weekend there escaping from life so she left it to me. It's a proper sized house on the seafront, its located about 40 minutes from Disneyland. What else? Uh it runs mainly on the power it creates from its solar panels. It has its own pool for if you don't want the beach, it has a veranda overlooking the sea. That's all I can think of off the top of my head

That's all? That's loads!It sounds incredible

Well then I guess I'd better take you there soon then hadn't I

Damn straight you will. There's just the UK house and the Florida one right? No other surprises?

Well I legally own half the vineyard, the land and house there but that's it I promise

Ok. And I would at some point, not necessarily any time soon like to see the vineyard

And I'd love to show you it ma cherie. Just give me time

Ok my love. I trust you

WHEN THEY'D FINISHED THEIR MEAL HE LOOKED AT HER AND REALISED SHE WAS STARING AT THE DANCEFLOOR LONGINGLY

Care to dance? Wow, my friends will never believe I actually said that JEAN-LUC LAUGHED WALKN ROUND THE TABL AND EXTENDIN HIS HAND TO HER

I'd love to SHE GRIND PLACIN HER HAND IN HIS AND THEY WALKD OVER TO THE DANC SLIPD THEIR ARMS AROUND EACH OTHER AND BEGAN TO LEANT HER HEAD ON HIS SHOULDR mmm this is nice SHE MUTERD CONTNTLY

Aye

So what did you mean by your friends won't believe you asked me to dance?

I have an infamous dislike of dancing. I just never found the partner I guess. Because I love having you in my arms

And I love being in them she grinned. Why don't you like dancing?

I'm not very coordinated and I don't like the idea of spending so much time with a person in such close proximity. But like I said, I haven't had the right partner before

It does help. I do dance SHE MENTIONED CASUALLY

Like this?

No .Ballet, tap and jazz. Oh and highland dancing so very different from this. I started when I was 4 and have never stopped do lessons in my spare time

You partake in them or you run them?

A bit of both. More and more running as time goes by. Tbh I've learnt and mastered as much as there is technique wise and am apparently a talented choreographer according to my teachers

I'm sure you're utterly wonderful HE KISD THE TOP OF HER HEAD I hope I get to see you dance sometime soon

I'm sure that can be arranged SHE CONTINUED TO SWAY IN SILENCE FOR A FEW MORE SONGS BEFORE BEVERLY LIFTED HER HEAD AND CAUGHT HIS LIPS IN A SOFT KISS WHICH HE WILLINGLY LIPS CARESSED EACH OTHER FOR A MINUTE,BEVERLY BROUGHT HER HAND UP TO THE BACK OF HIS HEAD AND DEEPENED THEIR ARMS TIGHTENED AROUND HER DRAWING HER CLOSER TO HIM SO THAT SHE WAS PRESSED UP AGAINST MOANED AS SHE FELT HIS NEED PRESS INTO HER THIGH

Do you see what you do to me HE MURMERED AGAINST HER

God yes. Take me to our suite Mr. Picard. Make love with me HAD GREATER WORDS EVER BEEN UTTERED? JEAN-LUC WONDERED

With pleasure Mrs. Howard HE PULLED HER OFF THE DANCE FLOOR, AND THEY HURRIEDLY PAID AND APPARATED FELL ONTO THE COUCH KISSING PASSIONATELY FOR SEVERAL MINUTES GETN MORE AND MORE AROUSED not here HE SAID DURING A PAUSE FOR AIR

You go get on the bed whilst I go get changed into something more comfortable SHE WHISPERED SEDUCTIVELY INTO HIS EAR LICKING THE RIM OF IT

Hurry back ma belle

oh believe me I will SHE SMILED PICKING UP THE BAG THAT CONTAINED HER NEW A MINUT SHE CAME BACK OUT AND JEAN-LUC DECIDD THAT DESPIT HIS EARLIER THOUGHTS THIS WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HE'D SEEN HER, LIPS SWOLLN FROM HIS KISSS,HAIRMESSED FROM HIS HANDS EARLIER EXPLORATION AND WEARING A VERY SHORT LACY CHEMISE. HE MOANED IN ANTICIPATION

Oh gods Beverly. What you do to me with just appearances

hello gorgeous SHE PURRED STALKING OVER TO CRAWLED UP THE BED AND STRADDLED HIM do have any idea just how sexy you are SHE SAID STROKING DOWN HIS FRONT UNBUTTONING HIS SHIRT AND TIE. SHE SLIPPED HER HANDS INSIDE HIS SHIRT AND CARESSED HIS TORSO, LEANING DOWN SHE KISSED DOWN HIS GROANED AS SHE SHIFTED OVER HIS CROTCH

Jean-Luc

Yes my darling?

This is uh; this is my first time so just go carefully please

Oh my love HE KISSED HER PASSIONATELY this is my first time as well

Really?

Really. To me this is more than just sex; this is making love, sharing myself with someone. I always wanted it to be worth something, I never met anybody I loved enough, nobody special enough. But you are. I want to make love with you so much

Same. I love you Jean

I love you Bevy HE SAID FLIPPING HER OVER

ONCE THEY'D RECOVERED FROM THEIR FIRST TIME THEY PLEDGED THEIR UNDYING LOVE TO EACH OTHER ONCE MORE AND STARTED ON ROUNDS 2,3,4,5,6 and THEY SUCCUMBED TO WOKE THE NEXT MORNING IN EACH OTHERS ARMS AND KNEW THAT THIS WAS WHERE THEY BELONGED

I could defiantly get used to this BEVERLY GRIND AS THEY LAY FACE TO FACE ON THEIR BED I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you

Neither have I JEAN-LUC SMILED KISSING THE INSIDE OF HER MADE LOVE A NUMBER OF TIMES BEFORE DECIDIN TO GET BREAKFAST

So, room service, hotel breakfast or eat in a local cafe? I'd magic some up but I find it tastes better natural

, Room service. I can't be bothered to get changed

Room service it is then. Coffee and croissants?

You remember SHE BEAMD

But of course. You said it

I'm so happy I can barely remember my own name right now SHE LAUGHED

If it helps your name is Beverly. If you have trouble remembering it then think of this. B for beautiful, E for exquisite, V for voracious, E for elegant, R for radiant or if you prefer r-rated THEY GRIND L for luscious and Y for yikes your gorgeous

You're right. That does make it easier to remember SHE SAID KISN HIM LOVINGLY I wish I was as good with words as you are. I just tried to think of one for you but didn't get very far

Don't worry about it. I can remember my own name HE TEASED

Hilarious. Now, food!

Of course mon ange

What does that mean?

Sorry. It means my angel

Aw, ta lovely

Anytime

JEAN-LUC

Yes?

I want to learn French SHE ANNOUNCED

Why?

It's your native language. I love you and want to be able to share it with you. Plus it'd make shopping easier SHE LAUGHED it was hell trying to buy the outfit you saw last night

When did you get it?

When I said I was going to get lady stuff. It's all I got, well that and a gorgeous pair of heels

Well it was defiantly time well spent in my opinion HE GRIND now, seriously, food. I'm famished. What number was room service again?

Uh 19 I think

Ah yes

Why does food never taste the same when you're not at home? JEAN-LUC MUSED AS THEY SAT IN BED EATING

I suppose it's because it's made in a different kitchen and so comes into contact bacteria SHE SUGGESTED

Maybe. But what about those tiny cereal boxes? They're made in the same place, and I prefer them without milk so you can't blame that!

Different air? Different pressure, pressure affects your taste buds, that's why food tastes different on planes. Tastes nasty in fact SHE SHUDDERED

I thought you'd never been abroad

I haven't the last 24 hours excluded. Nana and I flew to London a few times

Why didn't she just apparate with you holding on?

Nana didn't want to risk me getting splinched. She doesn't have the best track record when it comes to apparating

Ah. Probably for the best then HE LAUGHED

I guess we should tell her about us and me moving in. Boy am I looking forward to that? SHE SAID SARCASTICALLY

Why so down about it?

She's very protective of me; every boy I've dated even if only for a few days got a long talk with her. She won't understand this. She'll say we're just blinded by love and acting like silly little children. She'll probably

About the age gap. We'll be in for a long and painful day SHE FROWNED

Hey Bevy. Look at me, nothing she can do will stop me loving you and wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. Ok? You're my soulmate, nothing can change that. We'll just have to make her understand our love. Sure it's fast but it's absolutely right. We can get through this together

Thanks. Most guys are scared off by the prospect of an inquisition

Well I'm not just any guy am I!

True

You're right. It was defiantly worth coming up here BEVERLY SED AS THEY STOOD AT THE TOP OF THE EIFFEL TOWER it's beautiful. Thank you

You're welcome. I was thinking, it'd probably be better that very few people know about us. I have enemies who'd target you if they knew. Your Nana and best friends can know but I'd feel better about you if I knew you were safe

What about the wedding next week? There'll be many people there

They know not to tell. It's an unspoken rule that we don't tell people about what goes on in private for safety reasons

Oh. What about reporters?

Not allowed in. Private affair, wedding photographer will blur out faces if needed. And no offence but we won't be the main attraction

True. So how long should I keep quiet?

At least until you graduate

But that's an entire year. I don't want to spend a yr pretending I don't love you SHE FROWNED

I'm afraid you may just have to. I'm doing this for you

I know and I appreciate time really do. Can't I just tell everyone else that I'm involved but sworn to secrecy over your identity?

Hmm. Ok .Deal. I'll have to talk to the ladies at the shop, swear them to secrecy also

Good idea. Do we have the suite again tonight or are we back at the apartment?

Apartment. But I was thinking we could go to Florida in a few days. Get some sun

Sounds great SHE BEAMED

JUST AS BEVERLY PREDICTED THEY HAD A GREAT TIME IN FLORIDA SUNBATHING, GOING FOR WALKS ALONG THE BEACH, LOUNGING BY THEIR POOL, SURFING IN THE 'D EVEN TRIED MAKING LOVE IN THE SAND BEFORE THEY HAD TO GIVE UP DUE TO SAND GETN EVERYWHERE

Oh I just love it here SHE SIGHED AS SHE SAT BETWEEN HIS LEGS ON THE BEACH WATCHING THE LAY BACK AGAINST HIS CHEST

I almost never want to leave. This has been perfect

I know. But sadly we cannot SHE LAUGHED

What?

I've just realised, I haven't turned my mobile on in almost a week. That's defiantly the longest I've had it off. I'm not sure if I'm worried by the prospect of lots of missed calls from Nana or none. I didn't exactly treat her very nicely last we spoke

When was that?

A few days before I met you. My life has changed so much in such a short time

Well there's only one way to find out how many

I guess SHE TURNED IT ON merde

How many?

70 missed calls and 17 text messages. Oh god she thinks I hate her, she's crying. And there are some from my friends saying Nana's been asking around about me and am I ok. Whoops. I should really call her

Things like that are better done face to face. Tell her to meet up with you, you can use the apartment

Maybe. But if she couldn't apparate to meet me when school broke up then why should she come to London? No, I'll go to Scotland. After all I started this and have totally messed this up. How could she ever think I hate her? SHE ASKED TEARS POOLING IN HER EYES doesn't she know I'll always love her no matter what happens! I'm the worst granddaughter ever SHE BURST INTO -LUC WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HER AND ROCKED HER AS SHE SOBBED WHISPERING PICK ME UPS INTO HER SHE HAD CALMED DOWN SHE TEXTED FELISA ARRANGING A TIME TO MEET UP IN BEVERLY AND FELISA'S HOUSE

Would you like me to come with you or do you want to be alone?

Alone but could you stay nearby so you can meet her

And face the inquisition?

Uh huh. Please

Course I will

BEVERLY APPARATED IN AND BURST INTO TEARS THE SECOND SHE SAW FELISA

I'm so sorry Nana. I could never hate you SHE SOBBED THROWING HER ARMS AROUND HER no matter what may happen between us I will always love you

I'm sorry too child. I didn't know it meant so much to you that I came to collect you FELISA SOBBED BACK

It's just a tradition I cherish. We always have an emotional reunion and hit the teashops. It reminds me that we'll always have each other. It just really hurt that you found something more important than time felt like you were making it more important than me

That could never happen; you are the single most important thing in the universe to me. So very precious

Then why? Why did you dismiss me so easily? BEVERLY ASKED

I didn't want to worry you but I was very ill a few weeks ago, I'm still not allowed to apparate. I wish I hadn't lied now

What was wrong? BEVERLY FROWNED

Just a bug, a very bad bug, it was debilitating. I should have just told you the truth but I didn't want you to panic

Oh Nana. I'm not a little kid anymore. I want to know when you're ill and a want to be allowed to help if I can. Ok. You've looked after me for so very long and I want to have the chance to repay you

You do. Every day I see you happy and learning is all the repayment I need

How are you now? BEVERLY ASKED CONCERNED

Completely fine

But you're still not allowed to apparate?

Just a precaution. You remember how Dr. Annabel can be

Aye. I want you to know the only reason I didn't answer calls or texts is because I didn't turn my phone on once between our less than friendly phone call and when I organised this. I responded as soon as I saw

I thought you might hate me FELISA SAID SHEEPISHLY

Never. Quite to the contrary. You not picking me up was the best thing that could ever have happened to me

How?

I've found my soulmate Nana SHE SMILED EXCITABLY

Really? Are you sure you're not just getting swept away by it all

No. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this man, I want to look at him and see my husband, I want to watch my belly grow with his child, I want to come home to him every day, I want people to see us and know we hold each other's hearts, I want my life to intertwine irrevocably with his. I love him Nana, I know I've said that about boys before and at the time I thought I was but that wasn't love. Jean-Luc understands my soul and loves me for it. He's so selfless, so generous not to mention utterly gorgeous. I never knew I could feel like this, it terrifies me but I don't care. He's just amazing. He loves me so much Nana, little old me! He tells me he loves me several times an hour, he is nonstop with compliments. I've rendered him speechless many times. This isn't hormonal or even emotional. We're linked spiritually; he is the other half to my soul. I just love him so much SHE SAID BEGINNING TO CRY ONCE MORE BUT THIS TIME WITH HAPPINESS I may not have known him for a long time but I can't live without him. My real life began the day he entered it

Wow. I'm very happy for you dear. I can tell how happy he makes you believe you when you say he is your soulmate. Do I get to meet him?

Jean-Luc! BEVERLY CALLED GRINNING. HE STRODE IN NERVOUSLY Nana, this is Jean-Luc Picard! JEAN-LUC this is my grandmother Felisa Howard

It's an honour to meet you ma'am. Beverly speaks very highly of you THEY SHOOK HANDS

And of you Mr. Picard

Please, call me Jean-Luc Mrs. Howard

Only if you'll call me Felisa THE THREE OF THEM SAT ON THE SOFA AND ACCOMPANYING CHAIR

Don't worry Nana; I've warned him about your inquisitions

Oh great FELISA ROLLED HER EYES and I imagine you exaggerated

Not by much

Ok. Well then Jean-Luc, may I ask how old you are?

26 ma'am, I mean Felisa

Okay and do you have a job?

Yes. I am an auror in the ministry

Is that not rather dangerous

Sometimes yes, and I've already suggested to Beverly that I get a desk job to keep myself safe but she wouldn't have it

I love you the way you are, and you belong out there fighting the bad guys. It's in your nature m'amore SHE SAID

I appreciate the thought. How is your financial situation?

Nana! You can't ask that!

It's ok Cherie. I was left a substantial inheritance from my parents, i come from the Picard vineyards, have you heard of it?

I have. Excellent wine

Ta. Well it is very profitable and so I am comfortably situated, I have a large apartment in London and a beach house in Florida that I inherited from a late friend. I would happily sell either to support your granddaughter; i would happily live in anywhere no matter where it was or how small it was if Beverly asked me to

And how serious are you about her?

deadly ma'am. She's my soulmate, I will spend the rest of my life with her if she'll have me, loving her and caring for her and being cared for in return. I wish her to be as much as she wants to be. If she should, god forbid, decide she no longer wants to be with me then I shall let her go. Her happiness is my main priority; she in general is my main priority in life. I love her, more than myself or life. I've already told her that to keep herself safe from any potential enemies I have we should keep our involvement quiet until after she graduates or at least keep my identity quiet until then. Her safety is paramount to me

Ok. Well then, i approve of your relationship with my granddaughter FELISA GRIND

That was quick

You two love each other truly and seem perfect together. I'm very happy for you both

Thanks Nana

Thanks Felisa JEAN-LUC AND BEV KISSED TENDERLY AND WHEN THEY SEPARATED JEAN-LUC STROKED HER FACE j'adore tu vraiment beaucoup

Et je tu THEY KISD BRIEFLY ONCE MORE

Aw. So just how did you two meet?

He was my knight in shining armour BEVERLY GRIND he punched the drunken guy that was trying to drag me off to sleep with

Oh gosh. That's terrible, were you alright?

She was fine. She'd already executed a rather fine knee to groin manoeuvre

That's my girl

Just over a day later I was moving in

Wow, that's fast FELISA GAPED

When its right its right. Not that we've spent a whole lot of time at the apartment BEVERLY LAUGHED between dates and picnics, although that was actually a date, and Paris and Florida we've only spent about a quarter of our time there at best so far

True JEAN-LUC GRINNED

Well I must thank you Jean-Luc for 'saving' her

My pleasure

I have to go bathroom BEVERLY ANNOUNCED WALKING OUT

Have fun JEAN-LUC CALD AFTER GRINNING

Will do SHE LAUGHED

Thank you for making her so happy Jean-Luc

It's my honour to be included in her life. And thank you for raising such an exceptional woman

It's all her own work FELISA SAID PROUDLY

Don't discredit yourself. And there was something I wanted to talk to about

Ok?

I would like your permission to ask Beverly to marry me. I truly want to spend the rest of my life with her. I adore her

Ok SHE THOUGHT FOR A MINUTE you have my permission

Really?

Yep. I know that nothing could make her happier. She's expressed her wish to marry you to me already. But here me when I say that if you ever hurt her then I will hurt you so much you'll wish you'd never been born

I could no easier willingly hurt her than I could tear out my own heart

When are you planning on doing it?

In about a week. I'm friends with harry potter and I'm taking her to the wedding. Hopefully the day after that down by the river we had our second sort of date at

I know she'll say yes. You're a lucky man Jean-Luc

That I am

So you're friends with harry potter then? Show off SHE GRIND where's the wedding?

Sorry I'm not allowed to say. It's all very high security BEVERLY WALKED BACK IN

What is?

Harry's wedding

Ah. I still can't believe you invited me to that BEVERLY GRINNED

You excited then lass? FELISA LAUGHED

Uberly fantasmigorically so

Good word JEAN-LUC LAUGHED

Ta. Oh Nana I found this amazing dress for it. It's absolutely gorgeous

It looks amazing on her JEAN-LUC GRINNED it's indescribably perfect for her

It took Jean-Luc about 2 minutes to regain the power of speech after I first tried it on

Words still fail me when I think about it HE ADMITTED

I look forward to seeing it one day. Where are my manners? Would either of you like a drink?

No ta. Jean?

I'm good thanks. I guess you'll want to take your stuff with you when you go back to your apartment

Oh yeah. I hadn't thought about that. That's kind of depressing. I'm moving out. Wow. What do I need to bring? You've already got pretty much everything SHE SAID

Whatever you want can come HE SAID it's our home now. Not just mine

And everything in the house you can take FELISA SAID

Thanks guys. I did not think when we fought on the phone that'd end with me moving out permanently

Me either. But I'm glad this is happening for you

Me too. I will miss you Nana

I've an idea JEAN-LUC SAID how about i leave you two alone for a few days so you can catch up properly and spend some quality time together

You can stay if you want FELISA SAID

No. It's alright, this may be the last time you get to spend so much time together alone. Plus it gives you time to make sure that moving in is really what you want

Thank you Jean-Luc. You never cease to amaze me BEVERLY SAID KISSING HIS HANDS but I'm not going to change my mind. I don't deserve you

That's debatable HE GRINNED I'll go now

Ok

It was a true pleasure meeting you Felisa. I'm very lucky to know you

And I you Jean-Luc .I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship SHE LAUGHED

Aye. Is there anything you need to get from home Beverly?

I don't think so. I'll miss you my love

And I you Cherie HE KISD HER TENDERLY BEFORE HUGN HER TIGHT AGAINST HIM I love you my belle

I love you too Jean. Don't be too long? I don't know if I can stand being away from you for long

We've spent every minute, waking and sleeping, together. You're probably sick to death of me

Never SHE KISSED HIM au revoir m'amore

Au revoir. You're so amazingly beautiful, and imagine our reunion HE WHISPERED IN HER EAR STEPPED BACK I love you AND WITH THAT PARTING COMMENT HE WAS MOANED A GENTLY AT THE SEPARATION

He's a good man Beverly. He loves you very much

I know. And I he

So I assume you're no longer a virgin

Oh Nana I have missed you BEVERLY LAUGHED HUGN THE WOMAN

And I you. But that doesn't answer the question

You never asked me a question BEVERLY POINTED OUT GRINNING. FELISA ROLLED HER EYES but you're assumption is correct

It was to him right?

Yes. I saved myself for someone special as you always taught me

Good. How long after you met did you sleep together?

You do realise if this was any other two people this conversation would be really weird

Aye FELISA LAFD and I defiantly asked a question that time

Nosey. And two nights or 4/5 dates whatever way you look at it

Is he any good?

Exceptional

And are you any good?

Nana! I draw the line at that question. Besides I can't speak for myself

Ok. So how's school been going

A WEEK LATER (AND ONE VERY PASSIONATE REUNION LATER) JEAN-LUC AND BEV WERE OFFICIALLY LIVING TOGETHER AND WERE NOW ON THEIR WAY TO THE WEDDING

I can't believe I'm going to be in the same room as so many legends SHE SAID EXCITABLY

Try not to get too star struck when you meet them later

I'll try

Btw are you one of those people who cry at wedding

No way. I rarely cry

You cried last night

That was because I was extremely happy and sated; you're just so good in bed. It's not my fault SHE SHRUGGED

Thank you

Harry my good man JEAN-LUC GRINNED AS HE CAME OVER WITH HIS NEW BRIDE congratulations you two

Congratulations BEVERLY SMILED NERVOUSLY

Well well well. Who's this Jean-Luc?

This is my girlfriend Beverly HE SAID PROUDLY it's nice to meet you Beverly

Same too Mr. Potter

Its harry please

Hello GINNY SHOOK HER HAND

Hello. It's an honour to meet you too Mrs. Potter

It's Ginny just like harry

Ok BEVERLY SAID MEEKLY

Why you so nervous?

I never thought I'd actually meet you two. Then again I never thought I'd meet Jean

You soon got over those nerves JEAN-LUC GRINNED

So why didn't you ever mention you were dating such a beautiful woman

Because last we spoke I wasn't. Beverly and I have only been going out about two weeks

Really? You look so comfortable together

We've already moved in together BEVERLY SAID I moved in after we'd been dating for, what was it? About 26 hours

Wow. That's uh fast

Uh huh

I even got him to ask me to dance. He said you'd never believe it

I don't HARRY AND GINNY SAID TOGETHER

Jean-Luc dance? Impossible! This is a joke right

No it's not actually. I really asked her to dance JEAN-LUC ADMITTED

No way. Hey Ron, Hermione!

Yes harry? RON SAID COMING OVER WITH HIS FIANCE

Jean-Luc's girlfriend managed to get him to dance apparently

No freaking way

Uh huh

Wow. I salute you ma'am. I'm Ron, this is Hermione

Hi, I'm Beverly SHE SMILED

Get this yeah HARRY SAID EXCITABLY not only did he dance but he actually asked her to dance

Wow

And they moved in together 26 hours after they met

That's fast

We just knew it was right JEAN-LUC SMILED AT BEVERLY I didn't want to waste any time with her

Me either SHE SMILED KISSING HIM BRIEFLY

Aw GINNY AND HERMIONE GRINNED

Who knew under that bald shiny head was a romantic GINNY TEASED PUNCHING JEAN-LUC'S ARM LIGHTLY

Hey I happen to like that healthily glowing, follically challenged head BEVERLY PROTESTED POUTING

Healthily glowing, follically challenged head? RON LAUGHED I like you Beverly

Ta

So tell us about you HERMIONE SAID

Um I was raised in Scotland by my grandmother as my parents died when I was 1. I'm going to start my final year at Hogwarts focusing on medicinal care. Uh what else? I'm often considered insane. That's about it

Final year? How old are you?

19

Really? You look older

Thanks

And what house are you in?

Gryffindor, the hat considered putting me in ravenclaw as, not to blow my own trumpet but I'm really rather smart

Same, I was nearly in ravenclaw HERMIONE SAID

Hey the hat wanted to put me in slytherin remember. You two got lucky with nearly in ravenclaw

Harry wins that RON GRINNED

Deffo .Jean I'm going to go get some food from the buffet. Would you like me to get you some?

Yes ta

I'll be back SHE GRINNED AT THE OTHERS

She's amazing Jean-Luc! How on earth did you end up with her? Does she love you under her own influence?

Ha-ha. Hilarious. In short we just met in a pub and got talking

And in long?

A random drunk guy tried to drag her off to have sex with her. He kicked him in the jimmy and I punched him. Then we got to talking HAGRID CAME OVER WITH SLUGHORN AND MCGONAGALL

Harry and Ginny! Congrats HAGRID BOOMED

Thanks Hagrid. We're very glad you could come today, all 3 of you in fact

I wouldn't have missed this for the world HAGRID SAID

I was honoured to receive an invitation MCGONAGALL SAID

You were such an inspiration to us all of our time at Hogwarts. We couldn't not invite you professor

You haven't been at school for years; I think it's alright if you call me Minerva. That applies to all of you

Ok. That may take some getting used to HARRY LAUGHED

And Jean-Luc, it's great to see you

You too Minerva, Hagrid and Horace

How've you been? HAGRID ASKED

Good thanks. Life's good at the moment

He's completely head over heels in love though RON LAUGHED

Laugh all you want but HE LOOKED AROUND TO MAKE SURE BEVERLY COULDN'T OVERHEAR if all goes to plan I'm asking her to marry me tomorrow

Really? Well I hope she says yes MINERVA SMILED

Didn't you say you'd only known her two weeks? RON SAID

So? We both have said we want to spend the rest of our lives together. We moved in together 26 hours after we met, only hours after we professed our love JEAN-LUC SHRUGGED as I've said many times over the last two weeks when its right you just know it HE GRINNED

I think it's sweet HERMIONE GRINNED

But enough about me and Bevy. It's you twos big day

True

And it was a delightful service SLUGHORN SAID

That it was HERMIONE GRINNED

Oh no. You're giving Mione ideas RON ROLLED HIS POUTED

Shut up Ronald

Ha. You got full named GINNY GRINNED and my poor innocent brother. Hermione isn't getting ideas, she's a girl, and she's had them for years

It's true HERMIONE GRINNED and your mother is full of ideas that she felt wouldn't work for this wedding

Bad luck HARRY SAID LAUGHING AS RON GROANED Ginny, Hermione and molly at it once more. I barely survived the planning of this one. I'm not sure if you can survive it

Me either mate

So when are you two planning on haven't the wedding? JEAN-LUC ASKED

Next summer fingers crossed HERMIONE BEAMED you're all invited btw. Beverly too. Speaking of whom where is she? I thought she only went for food? Maybe she got distracted

Bevy eats a lot. She has the appetite of 3 people. She'll probably come back with 4 plates for her and a side dish for me JEAN-LUC LAUGHED and she'll probably eat most of mine

Wow you're just hilarious BEVERLY SAID FROM BEHIND HIM it's actually two for me and one for you SHE SAID HANDING HIM HIS POUTING

My eternal apologies Cherie HE GRINNED

What am I going to do with you? SHE LAUGHED SHAKING HER HEAD

I can think of a couple of suggestions HE GRINNED

Maybe later SHE LAUGHED

A kiss you keep me going till then? BEVERLY ROLLED HER EYES BUT KISSED HIM PASSIONATELY ANYWAYS

Happy now?

Ecstatic BEVERLY LOOKED AWAY FROM GRINNING NOTICING THE COMPANY FOR THE FIRST TIME

Professors, Hagrid! SHE SAID SHOCKED Uh hi SHE SAID EMBARRASSED AT HAVING JUST BEEN CAUGHT MAKING OUT WITH HER BOYFRIEND BY THEM

Hey Beverly HAGRID GRINNED I didn't expect to see you here

I hadn't really thought about you being here

Well it seems you've been a bit distracted recently HE LAUGHED GRUFFLY POINTING AT JEAN-LUC WHO GRINNED

True SHE SMILED Anyway. Hi Hagrid SHE HUGGED HIM

Hey dragon HE LAUGHED AS SHE GROANED

You've been spending far too much time around Will SHE POUTED AS HE SMILED

Entirely likely, you look beautiful btw

Thanks. When I tried this on in the shop it took Jean-Luc a minute or two to remember how to breathe and even longer to be able to form an entire, half decent sentence that didn't have the word wow in it SHE LAUGHED BEAMING AT JEAN-LUC WHO HAD GONE SLIGHTLY RED

Well two weeks later and I still can't find adequate words for just how amazing you look HE SMILED

I think you're just saying that because I actually look hideous in it and don't have the guts to tell me SHE TEASED SITTING ON HIS LAP

Not that. Defiantly not that. Unless there's some kind of conspiracy between me, the ladies in the shop and every man and woman I've seen mentally undressing you who I'm currently trying to ignore

Well you never know SHE SHRUGGED TUCKING INTO HIS FOOD

You've got your own food! HE PROTESTED

Yours is closer. And I'm hungry. You going to try get between me and food again? SHE GRINNED EVILLY

God no. Eat away HE SAID

Ta SHE SAID KISSING THE SPOT ON HIS HEAD HE'D BEGAN SUBCONSCIOUSLY RUBBING AS THEY DISCUSSED USE INCIDENT

Okay I have to hear this story RON GRINNED

Let's just say it's not a good idea to get between Beverly and done first thing in the morning unless you want to get covered in raw egg, cheese paste, butterbeer and various breakfast cereals

I did warn you it wouldn't end well for you BEVERLY SHRUGGED GRINNING and anyway, you retaliated ended up covered in ketchup, mayonnaise, brown sauce, chilli sauce, mustard and whatever you could find. And ugh, I'm not sure I can forgive you for smearing marmite across my face BEVERLY SHUDDERED

I still don't know how marmite ended up in our cupboard

The evil marmite pixie came along and turned your jam into marmite, we've already been through this

Evil marmite pixie? R LAUGHED

His name's Bruce, he's the sworn enemy of the Easter bunny because Bruce is the antitaste god

Of course he is. Just like, what was it, Julianne the golden syrup fairy is the god who's conspiring against you?

Yep. And I still can't believe how long it takes to get syrup out of hair and I'm not a morning person

I've noticed HE GRINNED I've got the injuries to prove it

Hey that was your own fault. You should've been looking where you were going. And stop painting me in such a bad light SHE POUTED

Sorry. Your Nana laughed so much over that. Now can I have some of my own food? HE ASKED

Do you deserve it? SHE COCKED AN EYEBROW

Yes. Who am I to argue with such a wonderful man?

Damn straight. Now food! SHE LENT OVER AND PASSED HER ORIGINAL PLATE TO HIM Ta

Didn't Ron say you'd only known each other two weeks? SLUGHORN ASKED

Yeah. Why?

I have never been that at ease with someone I've only known 2 weeks HE SAID

We got lucky. Not everyone gets the chance to meet their soulmate BEVERLY GRINNED LACING HER FINGERS THROUGH JEAN-LUC'S

You really are lucky. It took me 6yrs to realise Mione was mine. And I took a year to act on it

About the same with Ginny and I

I never found mine HAGRID SIGHED being half giant does exactly help

Rubbish. A woman would be lucky to have you Hagrid BEVERLY GRINNED

Thanks Beverly

I swear I've seen that dress before GINNY SAID STARING AT BEVERLY did you get it from la morse explose?

Yes. You know it?

Louise is the one who designed and mad my dress. She's actually around here somewhere

Really? Wow, I didn't know she made wedding dresses. There weren't any in the shop

She made it especially for me

Well she did an excellent job of it. You look stunning. Her talents defiantly equal her charm

Thanks. How do know her?

Jean-Luc took me to the shop. He's known the ladies since he was, what was it? 2

Yes. Maman used to shop there all of the time and drag me along HE MOANED

This led to a very emotional reunion on the ladies side. They were so excited to see him they hadn't even noticed the changing room was occupied and so didn't realise I was there

Gave them the fright of their life when there came an almighty snort from what they thought was an empty room

Hey Louise asked if you were planning on becoming a classy transvestite!Of course I was going to laugh. And I still maintain I have a very ladylike snort SHE LAUGHED

Yes dear

Jean-Luc as a transvestite? I'll never be CALD able to look at you in the same way

Hey if I manage you can too! I've yet to become struck down by that image badly yet. Hmm Jean-Luc as a transvestite. Fingers crossed if you ever decide to become one that you look like Tim curry as frank'n'furter BEVERLY GRINNED SIGHING ALMOST LONGINGLY

If Jean-Luc becomes frank'n'furter then I'm sorry harry but I shall be leaving you

Same. Sorry Ron but I have to agree with the other two. We'd be over too HARRY AND RON ROLD THEIR EYES

Dare I ask? Who's frank'n'furter? HAGRID ASKED

Please tell me you're kidding BEVERLY GAPED

I'm not kidding. I really don't know who he is HAGRID SHRUGGED

You've never seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show?

I think I might have heard of it

I am sitting you down and showing you it asap BEVERLY SAID STILL IN DISBELIEF Never seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show indeed

I'm disappointed in you Hagrid HERMIONE FAUX TUTTED

Anyway frank'n'furter is one of the main characters. He's an utterly gorgeous transvestite BEVERLY EXPLAINED He does this thing with his eyebrow at one point which just makes my knees go weak. I have pictures of him on my phone, Jean do you still have it

No I decided to give it to some random person who passaid. Of course I still have it HE PASSED IT TO HER AND SHE SELECTED A PICTURE AND SHOWED IT TO HAGRID

Ah he does look vaguely familiar actually

May I see? SLUGHORN PASSED THE PHONE OVER

Interesting HE LAUGHED what do you think Minerva? HE SHOWED HER IT

I uh can't see the attraction myself. Must be more something for your generation I guess SHE SAID SMILING SLIGHTLY

This is way before I was born. Before my mother was born in fact, my father must have been just born if at all when RHPS came out

Wait JEAN-LUC DID SOME QUICK MENTAL MATHS that'd make your parents 16 when they had you

Mama was. Papa had just turned sad really, not only did neither of them live till their 18th birthday but I've just realised something. I've lived longer than my parents did

I know that feeling. I got it a few months ago HARRY SAID creepy feeling

Aye BEVERLY SIGHED

This is an awfully morbid conversation considering the occasion SLUGHORN POINTED OUT

Yes it is. My apologies BEVERLY LAUGHED

We should probably finish speaking to everyone GINNY SAID we got somewhat distracted by this one. See you guys later THEY LEFT

She really does look gorgeous HERMIONE SAID

Aye BEVERLY GRINNED

It's good to see him so free of worry MCGONAGALL SAID whilst he was at Hogwarts he always had one threat or another it seemed

Ginny's done him a lot of good RON SAID I can't believe my little sister is really married. I can still remember the day Ginny came down for breakfast and ran all the way back up again when she saw harry at the table. I've never let her forget that

My brother never let me forget about the week I stalked his friend because I thought he was so good looking MCGONAGALL SAID TO THE SURPRISE OF THE OTHERS WHO HADN'T EXPECTED HER TO REVEAL SUCH A PERSONAL THE SHOCK WORE OFF THEY LAUGHED

My brother tried to kill Umbridge HAGRID SAID

And we wish he'd succeeded RON LAUGHED

I wish I had siblings HERMIONE AND BEVERLY SAID LAUGHED

Then again I have so many future in laws it makes up for it

You're lucky. Jean just has the one brother who he doesn't speak too

Don't worry. By the time this is all over you'll feel like a definite member of the extended Weasley clan

Really? BEVERLY ASKED TOUCHED

We have potters, Weasleys, A lupin, A Picard, Grangers sr and Jr, Longbottoms, Roberts and many others. Why the hell can't we have a Howard, you've even got the perfect hair for it HE GRINNED

I'm honoured, beyond words. All I hoped for the day was that I might speak to you lot once and now you consider me a member of the extended family?I would say somebody pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming but I won't as Jean-Luc actually would. Ouch! I said I won't say it

But you were thinking it SHE ROLLED HER EYES AT HIM

Crazy man

Takes one to know one

Bear in mind here I'm going to get dessert in a minute and how nice you are till then dictates whether I bring you back a slice of cheesecake or treacle tart SHE COCKED AN EYEBROW and there are both , I checked earlier

You'd really do that to me? To the man you love?

Right so its treacle tart for you then SHE HOPPED OFF HIS LAP

My apologies HE BRINGING HER FACE DOWN TO HIS AND KISSING HER SWEETLY

Does that sway your decision?

Little bit

I Jean-Luc Picard swear In front of these witnesses that I will dance at least 3songs with you tonight if you get me cheesecake

Deal SHE WENT OFF

I can't decide if you're whipped, lazy, hungry or all of the above RON LAUGHED

All of them

Defiantly whipped R GRINNED

Oh shut up

Jean-Luc!LOUISE GRINNED COMING OVER TO THEM it's good to see you again THEY KISSED IN THE TRADITIONAL FRENCH WAY Hermione, Ron, nice to see you too

Right back at you R SMILED

You did a wonderful job with Ginny's dress. She looked amazing

Thanks. Did it really look ok? I'd never made one before LOUISE SAID WORRIED

Her dress looked perfect MCGONAGALL SAID SMILING

Thank you ma'am .I was so worried it'd look terrible. In hindsight I think it's one of my best dresses ever, speaking of my dresses-is Beverly here?

Yeah. She's just getting dessert

Is she wearing the dress she tried on in the shop?

Yes. And I can never thank you enough for that dress JEAN-LUC GRINNED

You made Beverly's dress as well? HERMIONE ASKED

Yes. Not for her, she just happened to find the dress that fitted her perfectly

I shall defiantly have to check out your shop. What's it called again?

La morse explose L SMILED and you'd make a fine addition to our clientele

My French isn't great but doesn't la morse explose mean-

-the exploding walrus? Yep. It's a long story SHE LAUGHED

I'm not sure I want to know HERMIONE LAUGHED

I promise you no walrus' are injured during the course of the tale

I'm certainly intrigued. I've managed to blow up things up before but never a walrus RON GRINNED

You did manage to a lot of things up. Yet you still turned out half decent MCGONAGALL SMILED

Thanks, I think R LAUGHED if you don't mind me saying so prof-minerva, but I find it disconcerting how nice you are out of school

Believe it or not but I am human. I have to be the strict authority figure in school for the students' sake. You don't need to see me like that anymore SHE EXPLAINED

Who'd have thought all those yrs ago after the troll in the bathroom incident that we'd be chatting so amicably

I could potential in all of you even then you know I knew you'd all do well for yourselves. Hermione in particular I could see as a woman I could easily be friends with when she grew up

Thanks

Well what about Beverly. You haven't been the strict authority figure in front of her and she's still one of her students? RON QUESTIONED

She doesn't need to see me like that. She's already very mature and sensible. She's also extremely smart, dare I say she may even be smarter than you Hermione

Wow. What is it with intelligence and hotness?

Pass MCGONAGALL LAUGHED AT THE RHETORICAL QUESTION but she hasn't needed to see me like that regularly for quite a while. Random moments of insanity excluded SHE LAUGHED RECOLLECTING SOME OF THOSE MOMENTS

Ah yes, Beverly has told me about some of them JEAN-LUC LAUGHED did she really hang Deanna and Will upside down to see how long they'd last

Yes. One of her saner moments SLUGHORN LAUGHED my personal favourite was when she went around telling everyone that Santa was actually Hagrid in disguise and so they shouldn't annoy him

Ah yes, I remember that. 7 yr7s broke down in my office after accidentally smashing your window Hagrid. They thought they weren't going to get any presents that yr

Poor kids, didn't they already know Santa didn't exist?

Apparently not. I had to break it to them

I don't know if I should admit this or not but I believed in old pere noel until I was 15 LOUISE ADMITTED

It'd never occurred to you before? JEAN-LUC LAUGHED

Not really no BEVERLY CAME BACK OVER WITH DESSERT

Sorry it took you so long, I had to use the facilities first

Ok

Beverly! LOUISE GRINNED

Louise. Amazing job with Ginny's dress

Thanks. And that dress looks even better on you than I remember. Jean-Luc's a lucky man

Damn straight he is, and he'd better not forget it BEVERLY GRINNED what we talking about?

The fact that Louise still believed in Santa when she was 15

Well of course she does. He exists

ha ha

No really. He lives in Lapland with all his elves and reindeer and Mrs. Santa BEVERLY SAID SMILING INNOCENTLY

You truly are insane RON LAUGHED

Why thank you Ronald. I think I was about 7 when I realised Santa bared an uncanny resemblance to Pete who lived down the street from me. I set up a camera in my room and recorded him coming and going. Ruined Pete's Christmas when he realised I knew. The fireballs soon cheered him up though

I'm sorry. Fireballs? Why Fireballs?

You can't have Hogmanay without Fireballs!

Hogmanay?

Sorry. Scottish New Year festival. Its brilliant but very complex, I won't bore you with details. Basically it's about clearing the bad spirits from the last year out of your home and introducing the New Year fully into it

Right

Oh and Jean-Luc. We're going this year for the record; my family only missed it one year, actually most of the village did.7 months later 60% of the village including my parents had died. We take it very seriously

Okay, that's ok with me

Good. I love you

Love you too THEY KISSED BRIEFLY

Aw LOUISE GRINNED I still can't my head around the fact you're all grown up Jean-Luc

Hey you were friends with Yvette BEVERLY GRINNED I bet you know lots of embarrassing stories about Jean-Luc as a child

Yeah, do tell RON LAUGHED

I do happen to know a few LOUISE GRINNED I think my particular favourite one was about the time you declared war on everyone who was blonde, I don't know if I should be worried SHE LAUGHED FINGERING A LOCK OF HER PLATINUM BLONDE HAIR

You're safe; I retracted the declaration 3 days later

Why on earth would you declare war on blondes? BEVERLY LAUGHED

Everyone I knew you was blonde wasn't very nice, I assumed nastiness went with the hair. After a stern talking to from Maman I stopped spitting on them

Uh oh RON GRINNED here comes mum. Look out guys

Hello hello hello people. It was such a wonderful service wasn't it; I can't believe my baby is married

I know

It's good to see you again Minerva, Hagrid, Horace

You too molly

It's been too long! And Jean-Luc it's been a while

That it has. How've you been?

I've been good thank you. And is the Beverly Harry & Ginny were telling me about

It's good to meet you ma'am. I'm Beverly Howard

I'm molly SHE GRINNED HUGGING A SLIGHTLY SHOCKED BUT AMUSED BEVERLY I heard you were beautiful but they didn't Do you justice. You've certainly struck gold Jean-Luc

Aye

We've already invited her into the extended family RON SAID she's the best

Got the right hair colour too MOLLY SMILED welcome to the family Beverly

Thanks molly. I think this may just be one of the greatest days of my life

THE NEXT DAY BEVERLY AWOKE TO SEE JEAN-LUC TIPTOING PAST THEIR BED

Morning gorgeous SHE GRINNED

Morning my love HE KISSED HER I didn't wake you up did I?

No. Completely natural awakening. Why're you up?

I woke early and couldn't get back to sleep; I didn't want to wake you up

Sweet man. How long you been up?

About 40 minutes. You going to get up or go back to sleep?

Get up SHE STRETCHED I meant to say it last night but we got a bit distracted SHE GRINNINGED thanks for yesterday, it was great. I love your friends

Well they love you too. They all came up to me at one point or another telling me how lucky I was

I'm the lucky one SHE LAUGHED oh Ron and Harry's face when you asked me to dance don't think they thought you'd actually do it

They were pretty good faces HE GRINNED I loved being able to introduce you to everyone as my girlfriend. I've never been so proud in my life

I loved it too. Now what's the plan for the day?

I thought we could go on another picnic to the beach area by the river HE SUGGESTED INTERNALLY PRAYING SHE'D AGREE

Sounds good to me. We could go for breakfast or lunch?

Have you seen the time? HE LAUGHED POINTING TO THE CLOCK

Wow. Lunch it is then

Aye

SHE LAY WITH HER HEAD IN HIS LAP WATCHING THE CLOUDS PASS

That one looks like a dragon SHE ANNOUNCED a dragon being attacked by killer clouds

Crazy woman

That's why you love me SHE GRINNED

That and about a million other reasons

A million? Bit of an exaggeration I'm guessing

Not by much HE PULLED HER INTO A SITTING POSITION FACING HIM you truly are amazing you know. I wish I had the words to convey the scope of my love of you. My best attempt is this-I love you so terribly much. My life didn't just start when you entered it you became it. You are everything I could have dreamed of and more. I want to wake up to your face every morning; I want to be the father to your children. I want to be the reason behind that beautiful smile of yours and the one who picks you up when you are sad. I want to go through life with you by my side my love. I know we've only known each other 2 weeks but HE SHIFTED SO THAT HE WAS ON ONE KNEE, HE PULLED A BOX OUT OF HIS BAG AND OPENED IT TO REVEAL A GLISTENING GASPED Beverly Cheryl Howard, will you marry me?

Oh Jean-Luc SHE SAID TEARS STREAMING DOWN HER TOOK HIS FACE IN HER HANDS of course I'll marry you HE SLID THE RING ONTO HER KISSED HIM PASSIONATELY EASING HIM BACK ONTO THE GRASS I love you Jean-Luc Picard

I love you too Beverly Howard soon to be Picard

Hmm. Beverly Picard, sounds good SHE GRINNED you have just made me the happiest woman on the planet

And you I the happiest man

My friends aren't going to believe this

Why don't you ask them over? Then I can finally meet them, I've heard so much about them that I feel like I know them already

You guys are going to get on like a house on fire. Nana! SHE SUDDENLY CRIED OUT she might not be ok with this!

Relax. She's already given me permission and her blessing. I asked whilst you were in the toilet that first day

Ah. Oh this ring is just gorgeous

It was Maman's engagement ring; she left it to me in her will. Said to give it to the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, so I did

She left this to you?I can't take it from you! It's far too precious!

She would have wanted you to have it, and I do too. Another perfect hand to own it

Thanks. I can never repay you

Just turn up at the church and you're repaid

Ok. Oh I can't believe I'm actually engaged! Who else besides Nana knew you were proposing?

Harry,Ginny,ron,Hermione,minerva,Hagrid,Horace,louise, the people from our table at the weeding

Ah. Do I still have to keep this quiet till after graduating?

Yeah. Sorry, you can tell them you're engaged but it'd really be best if you didn't tell them who to

It'll be hard as I want to shout this from the rooftops SHE LAUGHED I'll manage though

Deanna, Will, Tasha. Please come in BEVERLY GRINNED HUGN THEM

Wow. This is some sweet place. You're renting it? WILL WHISTLED APPRECIATIVELY

No. I live here permanently

You bought yourself an apartment?

No. Sit down; this'll come as a shock

Beverly you're scaring me now DEANNA FROWNED

It's nothing bad I promise you

What then?

I live here with my fiancé

Hilarious. Really what?

Really I'm engaged and I live with my fiancé SHE HELD UP HER HAND TO DISPLAY HER RING

Oh that's gorgeous. Are you pulling our legs?

No. I was in a pub and met my soulmate, we moved in together 26 hours after we met. We got engaged 2 days ago BEVERLY BEAMED

How long have you known him now?

2.5 weeks. I know its fast but it's totally right

I'm still not sure I believe you TASHA SAID ROLLED HER EYES

Jean! Can you come here? My friends don't believe we're engaged

I'm coming ma coeur HE APPEARED IN THE DOORWAY TO THE KITCHEN

Which part don't they understand? HE LAUGHED AT THE SHOCKED FACES OF BEVERLY'S FRIENDS

Now I know you're kidding Bev, there's no way you're engaged to Jean-Luc Picard! DEANNA ROLLED HER EYES

I'm hurt you think so little of me BEVERLY -LUC SAT ON THE ARM OF THE CHAIR SHE WAS SAT IN I promise you on the life of everyone in this room, Nana, Harry potter and Gillian Anderson that I'm not kidding

Wow. You're actually serious WILL GAPED you're really getting married?

Yes

Congratulations HE HUGD EXTENDED A HAND TO JEAN-LUC AND THEY SHOOK

Hi. I'm Will Riker, long suffering friend of Beverly WILL AND JEAN-LUC LAUGHED

I can imagine. It's good to finally meet you; Bevy's told me all about you

It must be true love; Beverly hits me when I call her it

Yes well I actually like JEAN-LUC BEVERLY POKED HER TONGUE OUT

Ouch Bev. Low blow

Oh man up beardy SHE ROLLED HER EYES

Whatever ginge! HE TURNED BACK TO JEAN-LUC you hurt her and I will kill you ok

Sounds fair JEAN-LUC NODDED SOLEMNLY. DEE AND TASHA HUGD BEVERLY

I'm very happy for you Bev. You seen very happy with him

I am, unbelievably so THEY INTRODUCED THEMSELVES TO JEAN-LUC AND ISSUED SIMILAR THREATS TO WILL

Well you're now up to 8 people who will severely hurt or kill you if you hurt me

Its 8 already?

Nana, will, Dee, Tasha, Hagrid, Slughorn and Louise. Oh and molly

Harry and Ron also said similar things on behalf of their better halves and themselves

That makes 13 actually. You're going to be screwed if you ever do

As I said to your Nana I could just as easily rip out my heart and tear it to shreds as I could willingly, consciously hurt you

Charmer

You got it HE KISSED HER HAIR

So how come you all recognise me so easily? I'm not that famous, there are much more famous auror's around?

Our roommate Vi is obsessed with you BEVERLY SAID I've told you this before you know

When?

Whilst we were at the beach

Florida or France

Florida.1st day on the beach

I was probably still getting over how you looked in that bikini HE LAUGHED

Well I did look amazing SHE GRINNED oh you guys you absolutely have to come to the beach house in Florida!It's just amazing there!

I'm sorry, did you just say beach house?In Florida?

Aye. It's Jean-Luc's

Wow. Will you marry ME Jean-Luc? DEANNA LAUGHED

Hey! WILL MOCK FROWNED

He has a beach house, can you beat that?

No HE SIGHED DRAMATICALLY

If Dee gets Jean do I get Will? BEVERLY GRINNED

If you want. Just one slight problem with this plan. I love will and you love Jean-Luc

It is a big problem BEVERLY AGREED and I would be an idiot to throw such an exceptional lover out of my bed BEVERLY GRINNED KISSING JEAN-LUC'S HAND AS HE BLUSHED get used to it Jean-Luc! The embarrassment starts now

Alas karma how you punish me! What did I do to deserve such an evil little imp?

Well for starts you just said that, secondly you let me kiss you rather passionately without pointing out my head teacher was watching me THE OTHERS LAUGHED let's see, what else is there?

Ok, I get the idea. And in my defence you ARE an imp and Minerva was hardly at the forefront of my mind when you kissed me

Fair enough BEVERLY GRINNED

So have you had a good holiday so far ignoring finding your soulmate and getting engaged at that TASHA ASKED

Great. Every second seems to be better than the last. We spent 2 days in Paris, 6 in Florida; I spent 5 days with Nana. I've been spoiled to within an inch of my life. Highlight besides meeting Jean-Luc and getting engaged has to be a few days ago when we attended the wedding of one Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Ginny potter!

You are actually pulling our legs right?

No BEVERLY PICKED UP A PICTURE FROM A SIDE TABLE AND HANDED IT TO THEM

But that's actually you, Jean-Luc, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. They're actually there!

Ok now I hate you DEE MOANED you have the best life ever! What're they like?

They're normal people just like you and me. Ron has a wicked sense of humour, Hermione is sensible but fun, Harry is far more down to earth than you'd think and Ginny is just so sweet!They welcomed me into what they call the extended Weasley family. I've had meals at the Weasleys twice now; molly is an exceptional cook, just absolutely amazing. My mouth is watering just at the thought of her food!

It is exceptional food!

It was at the wedding that we kissed rather passionately in front of McGonagall who, btw, is actually a really nice woman with a great sense of humour. She's much different outside of school. Slughorn and Hagrid were the only other teachers I saw there that I knew. I danced with Hagrid, he's surprisingly good

He's full of surprises. And may I say how amazing you look in this picture. Even better than normal which I didn't think was possible. The dress looks incredible on you

Thanks. Jean-Luc was rather fond of it too, speechless in fact when I tried it on

This reminds me-Louise phoned earlier, says she's found some dresses in the store room she thought would fit you perfectly and look amazing

I'll defiantly pop in then BEVERLY TURNED TO THE OTHERS Louise made the dress there and sells them in her shop. She's incredible; in fact she actually made Ginny's wedding dress

She is good then. Ginny looks incredible!

I only hope I'll look half as good as that when we get married

Trust me. You'll look even better DEE SAID

Really

Sure she looks incredible but she's not a patch on you

I have to agree with Deanna on this JEAN-LUC SAID

Shucks guys. You sure know how to make a gal feel good about herself

Jean-Luc. May I speak to you? Come here if you can THAT WAS ALL THE ANSWERPHONE MESSAGE SAID

Who was that ASKED CONFUSED

That, unbelievably, was Robert

Your brother?

Yep. Who I haven't spoken to since father's funeral 7yrs ago

What do you think he wants?

I have no idea. But I owe him to find out HE SIGHD

You're going to go then?

Aye. I guess I should phone him back; boy this is going to be fun. I'll phone him tomorrow. He might be busy right now wouldn't want to get in his way

No Jean-Luc. Phone him now, I know you're scared but there's no time like the present. And I'm not going anywhere .Besides, I was planning on making you talk to him soon anyway BEVERLY GRINNED

Ok. What would I do without you?

Lead a very dull life. Now dial

Ok. Here goes. Robert, it's me, Jean-Luc. I got your message, are you ok?

Jean-Luc. Can I come over?

Uh sure. When?

Today. I'll get a flight

But you hate flying JEAN-LUC FROWNED

It's worth it in this case ROBERT ANSWERED TO JEAN-LUC'S SHOCK

Ok then. I'll see you later then

Jean-Luc!

Yes?

It's good to hear from you

You too THEY HUNG UP he's coming here. Later today, he's flying! He hates flying

He must be serious then. Did he say what he wanted?

No. But he sounded nervous. I doubt he just wants a reconciliation to be honest

You never know

LATER

Robert. It's been a while JEAN-LUC SAID SHAKING HIS HAND

Too long ROBERT SAID

do sit

Thanks. You look well

I am

I'm glad

Let's not beat around the bush here. What is it you needed?

Um, feel free to say no if you want, I mean she left it to you but you never know

Robert! Stop babbling, what is it you're trying to say?

There's only one way to say this-Maman's engagement ring, I'm proposing to my girlfriend and I'd love to be able to give it to her

Oh Robert. I'd love for you to have it but it's not mine anymore

You sold it? ROBERT CRIED ANGRILY

No. Never that, it's already happily living on the finger of my fiancé JEAN-LUC EXPLAINED

Oh, well it was worth a shot I guess ROBERT SAID EMBARRASSED uh congratulations on your engagement

Thanks. I hope your girlfriend says yes

Me too. Uh, I guess this was a bit of a wasted journey

It doesn't have to be. I know we were enemies growing up but I'd like to try to fix our relationship, we're brothers and adults. I'd really like it if we could resolve this

Me too, I've wanted it for a while but I didn't think you'd want to see me. I'd like to apologise for my behaviour towards you when we were growing up. Its unforgivable was just so jealous of you

Of me? Why?

You were always Maman's favourite, you were so intelligent, and you were a bloody wizard. Your life seemed so perfect, the pressure was always on me to set a good example yet I you always surpassed me

And to think I was jealous of you JEAN-LUC SIGHED I always had to live in your shadow. Everyone always called me Robert's little brother. You had friends in abundance and girls constantly hanging off your arms. Father always let you do whatever you wanted, the only times I got my way was when Maman wore father down which we both know was rare. I never realised how hard it was for you, I can't help being what I am, I'm sorry if I ever rubbed your face in it

You didn't. That was the most annoying thing; I always felt that you never appreciated your talents. And I never realised how hard it was for you

I forgive you for everything. Why don't we start afresh? A clean slate?

I'd like that. I'm so glad you're willing to forgive me THEY HUGD

I've missed you

Same. Do I get to meet this fiancé of yours?

Yes. She popped out to let us talk alone

Tell me about her

Only if you'll tell me about this girlfriend of yours

Deal

Her name is Beverly, she's 18...

hello? Jean-Luc you still at home? BEVERLY'S VOICE DRIFTED THROUGH THE APARTMENT

In the lounge JEAN-LUC CALD WALKED IN did you get what you need?

Aye SHE KISSED HIM BETWEEN HIS SHOULDER BLADES

Beverly this is my brother Robert Picard, Robert this is Beverly Howard, my fiancée

Nice to meet you Robert THEY SHOOK HANDS

You too Beverly. Jean-Luc speaks very highly of you

He'd better do BEVERLY GRINNED so is it safe to be in the same room as you two or are still fighting?

It's safe

Good. I'm glad

You certainly got a beautiful fiancé Jean-Luc

Ta BEVERLY BLUSHED Robert was just saying. We should go out for a meal together, the 3 of us and his girlfriend Marie

Sounds good. When?

Tonight?

Great

We can apparate Robert back to France and dine there

Okay

We dined together, Robert and Marie are now very close to us and they got engaged a week or two later

And that is, once again, the story of how I became an official Picard-to-be

Oh I do love that story

Same BEVERLY GRINNED what's the time? Merde! Its later than I thought, we're going to be late for the silly award ceremony

Well, brightest student, student with most potential, most likely to be minister of magic and most beautiful student. Not a bad hour if I do say so myself

I'm surprised you didn't get class clown

I'm too studious, besides it was always going to be Jonny

True

So miss best kept, best dressed and rear of the year. Only about 2 hours till we're done with this place

I know. Strange isn't it

Aye, we should get ready for the graduation service

Sounds good to me. So, are you looking forward to finally revealing your fiancé's identity?

Hell yeah, when I see him I'm going to kiss him so hard he won't know what's hit him

I can't wait to see Vi's face when she finds out her obsession is engaged to a woman she's slept in the same dorm with for yrs

I may need protection BEVERLY SHUDDERED

Don't worry Jean-Luc and Will'll protect you

My heroes

I can't believe it. This is it BEVERLY WHISPERED TO DEANNA AS THEY WAITED FOR THEIR NAMES TO BE AND RON WERE THE SPECIAL GUESTS THAT HAD BEEN INVITED TO LEAD THE GRADUATION, THOUGH THEY'D SMILED AT EACH OTHER IN PASSING THEY HADN'T ACTUALLY HAD A CHANCE TO SAY HELLO TO EACH OTHER

Is Jean-Luc here?

I don't know, I haven't had the chance to look yet. I hope he is

He will be

Beverly Howard, Deanna Troi, William Riker, Natasha Yar, Violet Clarkson, Rebecca Bedfore, Marcus Grint, Colin Masters, Joseph Cilmi THEY WERE CALLED UP AND SHOOK HANDS WITH THE TEACHERS, RON AND HERMIONE EXCEPT FOR BEVERLY WHO GOT A HUG FROM THE LATTER TWO

Congrats lil sis RON WHISPERED IN HER EAR I knew you'd do it

There was ever any doubt Ronald? BEVERLY RAISED AN EYEBROW. MCGONAGALL CLEARED HER THROAT LOUDLY AND BEVERLY WENT OFF LAUGJING. SHE WAS BOMBARDED BY HER ALREADY GONE THROUGH FRIENDS

You just hugged Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger! REBECCA SAID SHOCKED

We're friends, good friends actually. I'm an extended member of the honorary Weasley family; Ronald calls me lil sis BEVERLY SHRUGGED

But Jean-Luc Picard is friends with them supposedly, he works with Ron! VIOLET SQUEALED

I know

You know people who know Jean-Luc Picard! I hate you; you could meet him one day

Boy you haven't scraped the surface yet Vi BEVERLY MUTTERED MAKN D SUBDUE A WERE ALL CALD BACK TO THE STAGE

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the graduating class of 2011 WHOOPS, CHEERS AND APPLAUSE ERUPTED EVERYWHERE WHILST THOSE ON STAGE CELEBRATED

MINUTES LATER A TANNOY VOICE BOOMED

And now to solve a yearlong wonder. I have in my hands here a note from Beverly Howard's fiancé. He says for Beverly to meet him at the edge of the lake by the wishing well and that he's very proud of you Bev. So everyone follow Beverly to find out the identity of her mysterious fiancé. No more contributions to the betting pool will be allowed. Tannoy out

Let's go BEVERLY GRINNED RUNNING OFF FOLLOWED BY HUNDREDS OF INTRIGUED STUDENTS. SHE STARTED TO SPRINT WHEN SHE SAW HIM, SHE FLEW INTO HIS ARMS AND KISSED HIM HUNGRILY

Oh god I've missed you so much Jean SHE SAID KISSING HIM AGAIN. THEY HUGGED EACH OTHER SO CLOSE TOGETHER THAT NOT EVEN AN ELECTRON COULD GET BETWEEN THEM never again shall I be parted from you for so long

it's all over know ma cherie, we can spend every day together, no more waiting for months on end with only phones and fire talking and the occasional covert meet up in hogesmeade

No more secrets, I can finally show the world how much I love you. Oh I've missed you so much my love

And I you. But it'll have been worth it. I'm so proud of you, seeing you up on that stage as representative of the year I thought my heart would burst with pride. You are so very wonderful, I adore you so much. I can't wait to marry you

Me either. I looked for you during my speech but I couldn't see you, I thought something most have happened at the ministry that needed your help

As I said yesterday when we spoke nothing could have stopped me from watching you graduate. I was in the shadows; most people would have thought it suspicious that I was here

True. You're so wise

So do you want to see the faces of your friends now they know about me?

I'll admit to being intrigued, I'm worried Vi might kill me

I'll protect you don't worry HE KISSED HER FOREHEAD. SHE TURNED ROUND IN HIS ARMS TO FACE THE OTHERS AND LAUGHED

Wow. An entire crowd speechless

It is impressive indeed

You're engaged to Jean-Luc Picard? MARCUS ASKED

Yes

You and Jean-Luc Picard? VI SPUTTERED and you never mentioned it once in all the time we shared a dorm?

We've only been engaged a year BEVERLY DEFENDED HERSELF

You must be Vi JEAN-LUC SMILED AT THE LOOK ON HER FACE AS HE ADDRESSED HER

Yes sir I am

Bevy's told me all about you. And please, its Jean-Luc not sir. It's nice to meet you all

It's an honour si-Jean-Luc VI SAID EXCITABLY

Now Vi, are you the same Vi who keeps writing to me?

Uh Yeah

You're a great writer. Have you considered going into something writing related?

Not really. I don't know what I'm going to do after this

You should defiantly consider it. That short story you asked me to proof read was amazing; did it ever get back to you?

Uh no

Well I'll make sure you get it. I wrote a lot of positive review on it

Was that the one I found on the coffee table at Christmas? BEVERLY ASKED the one about Thomas Roberts? BEVERLY ASKED

That's the one

Oh Yeah, that was amazing- you should defiantly consider becoming an author Vi

Thanks Bev. You read it too?

Not exactly. Jean spoke so highly of it that I made him read it to me

Ah

But I must say this. As we're friends could you possibly stop sending fan mail to my fiancé? BEVERLY GRINNED it could get quite awkward

Under the circumstances think that'd be best V AGREED

So did anyone win the betting pool? BEVERLY GRINNED

Uh, well you, will Tasha and Deanna did but you all knew so you're disqualified

Damn BEVERLY FROWNED

So that'd be mark Daniels who guessed Jean-Luc Picard as a joke if I remember correctly

Oh Yeah! Go me! MARK WHOOPED. RON AND HERMIONE CAME OVER

Hey guys RON GRINNED having fun shocking everyone?

But of course Ronald

As I was saying earlier before Minerva made you move on congrats lil sis

Ta. And as I'm still on a super high from seeing Jean-Luc I'm going to forget your last comment on the stage

Ta, I meant it differently to how you took

Oh I know. I'm just yanking your chain

I know. So have you two pet a date yet for your wedding?

December 13th. You?

September 17th

A summer wedding then BEVERLY GRINNED sounds good

We actually have a request of you in regards to the wedding

What? Try not to eat all the food? Get Jean-Luc to dance as much as possible?

Well yes those too HERMIONE LAUGHED but I was wondering if you'd be one of my bridesmaids? SHE SMILED. BEVERLY'S JAW DROPPED

Of course I will Hermione! I'd be honoured! THEY HUGD but if I'm one of yours then you have to one of mine. I was going to ask you later at the burrow but now's good too. Be one of my bridesmaids?

Of course I will Bev

Great THEY HUGD AGAIN who are your other bridesmaids?

Ginny and Luna. You?

Dee, Tasha and I hope to ask Ginny tonight

I'm sure she'll say yes

I hope so

And Ron will you be my joint best man with Harry and will?

Sure I'd love to. Does this mean you get 3 speeches?

Oh god

And I was also going to ask you tonight if you'd be mine with Harry

I'd love too

Wait wait wait wait wait REBECCA SAID when you guys say Harry and Ginny do you mean potter?

yes

you know them too Beverly? I actually hate you

There's no need to hate me. There 3 would be the first people to agree with me that they're normal people just like you and me

We went to school just like you have JEAN-LUC SAID admittedly these two had a slightly more interesting time there than most

Oh how I wish we'd had a normal school time RON SAID

I've got lucky with the people I've met this last year BEVERLY SAID

I can't believe you kept this secret

I had to. But I'm surprised no one worked it out. Jean and I have out together in public many times I've been in public with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Jean quite a few times. I went to Harry and Ginny's wedding; I've seen pictures of me from then. Admittedly they were the unofficial pictures but still BEVERLY LAUGHED

I can't cope with all this. You also went to the wedding of the decade?

That's where I met and became an extended member of the Weasley family

Defiantly hate you

Yeah Bev you have such a great life. Switch places with me WILL LAUGHED IMITATING THE OTHERS

You haven't exactly suffered from this. You have an open invitation to use the beach house whenever you want BEVERLY POINTED OUT

And you're one of my best men JEAN-LUC SAID

I do like that beach house WILL GRINNED

It is rather good FELISA SAID COMING OVER

Felisa! It's good to see you again JEAN-LUC SAID DETACHING HIMSELF FROM BEVERLY AND KISSING FELISA ON THE CHEEK

Hello Jean-Luc SHE SAID

Nana! You're here! I looked for you earlier but I couldn't see you! BEVERLY SQUEALED HUGN FELISA

Of course I came. You're my world darling. I'm so proud of you, you're so very wonderful. You're parents would have been so proud of you. I wish they could've been here for you

Me too Nana, me too. But you're here, that's all that matters to me

5 YEARS LATER

Felisa Deanna Picard! You get back here! BEVERLY PICARD CALD CHASING HER TWO YEAR OLD DAUGHTER AROUND THE PARK you can't just run around naked no matter how good it feels FELISA TURNED TO LOOK AT BEVERLY BEFORE GIGGLING AND RUNNING OFF AGAIN STRAIGHT INTO THE LEGS OF A WOMAN WHO SMILED AT FELISA AND CROUCHED DOWN TO HER

Hello young madam. How are you this fine morning? SHE GRINNED

No clothes! FELISA GIGGLED

I can see you have no clothes on BEVERLY CAUGHT UP WITH HER DAUGHTER, WHICH WASN'T EASY AS SHE WAS 6 MONTHS PREGNANT

Felisa! You shouldn't run off like that. You scared me!

Maman! FELISA ROLLED HER TURNED TO THE WOMAN AND GASPED

Are you ok? THE WOMAN ASKED

Yeah, you just look just like someone I know. Well sort of know BEVERLY EXPLAIND PICKING UP A SQUIRMING FELISA

Who? Anyone good? Anybody famous?

Yvette Picard. You look just like her

Well I am her so I would look like her

You're Yvette Picard? As in living in LaBarre, married to Maurice, Maman to Jean-Luc and Robert, friends with Louise, Madeline and Julia from la morse explose Yvette?

Yes that's me. How do you know that? Do I know you? I'm sorry I don't recognise you Y FROWNED

You don't know me; I'm your daughter in law Beverly Picard

What? Neither of my sons is married! Seriously who are you?

Seriously I'm your daughter in law

Maurice would never allow them to get married so young. I know I've been gone a while but sheesh. Jean-Luc's only 19

What? What's the last thing you remember?

I was walking down towards my home when I tripped and knocked myself out. I awoke here, I must have partial amnesia. How long was I out? A few days?

It's 2016

Very funny

Once again deadly serious BEVERLY PICKED UP A NEWSPAPER OFF THE NEARBY BENCH

Look at the date

You could have affected it somehow YVETTE SAID

Wow. You really are stubborn BEVERLY SIGHED what can I do to convince you?

Get Maurice

Maurice died 10yrs ago. Heart attack

Convenient

Look at this BEVERLY HELD UP HER HAND AND SHOWED YVETTE THE ENGAGEMENT RING THAT SAT NEXT TO HER WEDDING RING you left this to Jean-Luc to give to the woman of his dreams or to give to Robert should he want it and Jean-Luc agrees. It was in your will that was read after you went missing 13yrs ago BEVERLY SAID

That's my engagement ring YVETTE SAID SHOCKED

Yes

You're really married to my son?

Yes

Which one? SHE ASKED

Jean-Luc BEVERLY BEAMED PROUDLY

So he's what? 30 now?

Yes, he turned 30 two weeks ago

How long have you been married? YVETTE ASKED

5 wonderful years BEVERLY BEAMED

What about Robert? Is he married?

Yes, to a delightful woman called Marie

And this is my granddaughter?

Yes, this is Felisa Deanna Picard BEVERLY SAID KISSING FELISA'S HEAD

She's gorgeous! Do I have any other grandchildren?

Felisa has a twin sister Yvette, a younger sister Adele and I'm pregnant with twins Isabel and Paul. Robert and Marie have a son Rene

You named your daughter after me! YVETTE GASPED HER EYES WATERING

Jean-Luc loves you very much

4 grandchildren and two more on the way! Wow! Can I hold Felisa?

Of course you can. Felisa, this is your grandmother

Gramma?

Close enough YVETTE LAUGHED you truly are a gorgeous little girl. You look like your mother, you're lucky, she's gorgeous too BEVERLY BLUSHED your papa's a very lucky man having 2 such beautiful women in his life. I'm sure your sisters are just as beautiful. Where is Jean-Luc?

Back at our house. Felisa needed some fresh air so I brought her out; he has the other two at the moment. Would you like to see him?

Yes please. And I'm sorry for accusing you of making this up

Perfectly alright. It's a big shock

Aye

Wait here whilst I explain this to Jean-Luc

Ok

Jean-Luc! BEVERLY CALD

Up here SHE CARRIED FELISA UPSTAIRS AND YVETTE HEARD TALKING

What? That's not funny Beverly! JEAN-LUC SAID RAISING HIS VOICE, HE WAS REWARDED BY THE CRIES OF HIS YOUNGEST sorry Adele A MINUTE LATER BEVERLY CALLED

You can come up now

Ok SHE ASCENDED THE STAIRS AND WENT INTO WHAT SHE GUESSED TO BE AN UPSTAIRS LOUNGE. IN THE MIDL OF IT STOOD THE UNMISTAKABLE FIGURE OF JEAN-LUC

You've got your fathers hairline YVETTE NOTED

Maman? Is that really you? JEAN-LUC CHOKED OUT

It's me my son THEY FLEW INTO EACH OTHERS ARMS

Oh Maman. I thought you were dead! I thought I'd never see you again

My beautiful little boy is all grown up. So very handsome SHE SAID BEGINNING TO CRY

What happened? Why did you disappear?

Your father and I fought a lot as I'm sure you remember

I do

He chucked me out the house and said if I stepped within a 20mile radius of the house or you boys then he'd get me arrested for stalking and attempted murder coos I was jealous of him and that beat you boys until You'd tell the cops I'd been abusing you. So I left even though it was the hardest thing I've ever done. I never stopped thinking about you and Robert, my boys. Two years later I slipped and hit my head, the next thing I know I wake up in a park, meet Beverly and discover I'm missing 11yrs of memories

God I hate that man JEAN-LUC SEETHED how could he do that to you?

There's no use dwelling on the past, Beverly says he's dead?

Yes

Thank god. By the way I love Beverly

So do I JEAN-LUC BEAMED

She's such a darling. And very beautiful, you've certainly got lucky with that one

She reminds me that every time I look at her. I'm blessed to have her in my life

You keep remembering that and you're safe from me BEVERLY GRINNED WALKING IN I'm taking the girls around Dee's, let you two catch up in peace

There's no need. I want to get to know my daughter-in-law and granddaughters YVETTE SAID

And we'd love to get to know you too but right now its Jean-Luc you need to concentrate on catching up with, I'm sure he's changed a lot since you last saw each other. Robert! BEVERLY SAID do you want me to get Robert, I could bring him over? BEVERLY SUGGESTED

It's up to you Maman

Yes please. I'd love to see him

Ok BEVERLY DISAPPEARED INTO THE FIREPLACE AND REAPPEARED A MINUTE LATER WITH A SHOCKED ROBERT

Maman? HE GASPED

Robert? THEY HUGGED AND BEVERLY SLIPPED OUT TO WHERE HER DAUGHTERS WERE WAITING NOT SO PATIENTLY

Come on girls. We're going to go see Aunt Dee, uncle will, Kestra and Ian

Yay Dee! Floo? YVETTE JR ASKED

Yes ma petit, we're going to go by Floo. Now remember, Yvie hold Felisa's hand and one of you also hold mine

Yes Maman

Beverly, is it really Yvette? DEANNA ASKED BEVERLY ONCE THEIR COLLECTIVE CHILDREN HAD BEGAN TO PLAY

Yes. Robert's there now too

Wow. How are you? It must be a shock; it's not every day that your dead mother-in law comes back to life

I'm ok. Jean-Luc was very shocked

I can imagine

What's she like?

From the little I've seen of her she seems like a lovely woman. She loves her sons very much. I'm just so happy for Jean-Luc BEVERLY BEAMED He's been tortured by the not knowing for longer than I've known him

Oh you two have grown up so much. Last I remember you two were just discovering yourselves and were constantly fighting. Now you're both married with kids and are great friends. How did that happen anyway? YVETTE ASKED LAUGHING

I contacted Jean-Luc to ask if I could have your engagement ring to propose to Marie. It was already situated on Beverly's finger however so we decided to make the most of the opportunity. We hadn't spoken in 7yrs before that, not since father's funeral ROBERT SAID

Well I'm very glad you two made up, it broke my heart to see you two fighting so much. Maurice didn't exactly help

Maman I'm sorry I always sided with father when I was younger. If I'd known what I now know I'd have sided with you. I can't believe he was such a bastard ROBERT SAID SHAMEFULLY

I made sure you didn't know. No boy should have to know that his hero isn't worthy of hero worship

I still wish you could have told me when I was older

I'm sorry. I hate to see you hurt and never want to cause you hurt

He's the one who causes hurt not you. But enough about the past want to know everything about you two now, your families, jobs, and friends! Everything!

That could take a while JEAN-LUC GRINNED

Jean? We're back! You still here? BEVERLY CALLED AS SHE RETURNED HOME HOURS LATER

Living room SHE WALKED IN

You guys ok? Adele's down for her nap

Papa! Oncle Robert! YVETTE JR AND FELISA CRIED JUMPING ON THEM

Hello ma petites JEAN-LUC GRINNED KISSING THEM ON THE CHEEK did you have fun at Aunt Dee's?

Yes. Est's funny

I'm very glad you think so

She fell off seat and went boom quack

She went boom quack? JEAN-LUC ASKED BEVERLY RAISING AN EYEBROW

Kestra made a rather impressive noise when she hit the ground and then rolled over onto a toy that went quack

Kestra alright?

She was fine. Took it in her stride

Good

Who you? YVETTE JR ASKED YVETTE SR

I'm your grandmother believe your sister called me Grandma earlier

Grandma?

Yes. I'm your papa's Maman

Oh. Hello gramma. Me Yvette, she's Felisa

It's very nice to meet you both

Up? Felisa SMILED INNOCENTLY SO Y PULLED HER UP ONTO HER LAP

I never thought I'd see this JEAN-LUC SAID TO BEVERLY WHO WAS SITN BESIDE SQUEEZED HIS HAND AND KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK

Thank you so much for bringing her here

Well I was hardly let this opportunity pass me by was I

Thank you anyway

You're welcome my love. How you feeling?

Overwhelmed, ecstatic, in love with my family. I didn't think I'd ever be so proud to introduce you all as my family as I was with her, it's beyond words

Well we're very proud to have you as our family Jean BEVERLY GRINNED KISSING HIS PALM

BEVERLY WOULD ALWAYS LOOK BACK TO THIS DAY WITH EXTREME HAD INGRAINED HERSELF SO ENTIRELY IN BEVERLY'S LIFE THAT SHE REGULARLY THANKED ANY LISTENING DEITY FOR THE DAY SHE'D MET LOVE OF HER GRANDCHILDREN BIOLOGICAL AND HONORARY,SONS AND DAUGHTERS-IN-LAW WAS LOOKED ACROSS THE LIVING ROOM AT THE HOUSE SHE LIVED IN WITH HER HUSBAND AND NUMBER OF CHILDREN THE PICARDS HAD HAD INCREASED DRASTICALLY AS PAUL,ISABEL,ROBERT,PARIS AND SHANE(FEMALE).BEVERLY AND JEAN-LUC HAD ALSO ADOPTED SARAH TASHA'S DAUGHTER AFTER T'S UNTIMELY DEATH WHEN SARAH WAS ACROSS THE ROOM FROM HER WAS DEANNA&WILL RIKER-THE BROTHER AND SISTER SHE'D NEVER HAD AND THEIR CHILDREN THAT HAD GROWN TO INCLUDE BEVERLY,ELIZABETH,TASHA AND WILLIAM ,GINNY AND THEIR 3 JAMES,ALBUS AND LILY WERE DEEP IN CONVERSATION WITH HUGO AND ROSE-HERMIONE AND RON'S THE YEARS HAD PAST THE EXTENDED WEASLEY CLAN WHICH HAD WELCOMED THE RIKERS,FELISA,ROBERT,MARIE ,RENE AND YVETTE HAD ALWAYS REMAINED CLOSE AND MADE SURE THEY ALL MET UP AT LEAST ONCE A YR-MAINLY AT WAS ONE OF THOSE OCCASIONS

Are you alright there Bevy? JEAN-LUC ASKED

Huh?

You looked a bit spaced for a minute

I'm ok, I was thinking

Well that's why you have a brain HE GRINNED what're you thinking about?

All this. How lucky I am, how much I love you and our family SHE GRINNED

We're the lucky ones

You know what? I think it was destiny that brought us together in the pub 17yrs ago. Destiny that brought all of us together

Whatever it is I'm forever in debt to it. But yeah, I like to think its destiny AND WITH THAT THEY KISSED LOVINGLY AND RETURNED TO THE MADNESS THAT DESTINY HAD LAID OUT FOR THEM


End file.
